Mobile Legend: Land Of Dawn
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: Layla, who is a Malefic Gunner user, came to Land of Dawn, hoping that she will control the gun her father gave her before he died. The confidence she had was overflowing, wishing to meet strong opponent. Everyone calls it the " Land of Dawn " but why? Is there a secret behind this " Land "? It's up to her to find out.
1. We Can Do It! Layla Enters The Stage!

Land of Dawn... the location of the powerful heroes gathered in one place to duel against each other. But what lies beyond it? There might as well be more secret to the heroes in their past... The mysterious place where heroes duel to win against each other, who shall win and become the strongest of them all? In this Land, there are six types of classes, Fighter, Marksman, Tank, Mage, Assassin and Support. All of them are labeled according to their traits. People said that if the heroes died in this arena, they would be revived back. More stronger and powerful. As the heroes enter the arena, they couldn't get out. All they could there is to play the game set by the organizers and fight to death. It's a cruel cycle of life, even though the heroes knows of this, they fought for a reason. Some are to protect others, others to find worthy opponents, and one was to control her newly attained powers.

This is the story of Layla, a girl with blueish hair tied into two long twin-tails, her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts and black knee-high boots. Despite her headset and charming cleavage, she has the shy side inside of her that she would've hide under a cold glare.

As she followed the path into Land of Dawn, she took another look at the gun that her father forged for her before death took him. She promised that she will learn how to use the gifted weapon, in order to save her world. As she passed the through the giant gates, a loud announcement can be heard all around her.

 _THE FIRST CONTESTANT, LAYLA THE MALEFIC GUNNER HAS ENTERED THE LAND!_

She smiles as she looked around, seeing various type of faces and appearances. " As long as I win and control this gun. Everything would turn out okay! " she confidently said, as her stomach grumbles. " I'm hungry though... " she looked around for any kind of places that could feed her some food. As she saw one, she hurriedly walked to the stall. Hoping to buy some food there. As she was pulling out a piece of dollar, a man blocked her way as the money slipped out of her finger. She rubs her forehead and looked at who she'd bumped into.

It was an eight chi tall (approximately 1.85 meters), with majestic and impressive looks. He wore a silver plate armor, effectively covering his torso, shoulders and thighs while remaining comfortable and flexible enough to allow movement. There is also a green crystal on the groin section, it has two blue tied ribbon to it.

Layla was distracted by his majestic look, until he suddenly spoke. " Young lady? Young lady, are you with me? " the man in armor waved his hand in front of her. She finally came back to her sense and answered nervously.

" O- Oh! So- sorry to disturb you! " she bows down and quickly ran away, was it because she's not used to new people? She hides behind a wall while panting heavily, " T- That was close... I almost fell backward if I stare longer... " her stomach growls louder, leaving her in a state of hunger. " I'm hungry... someone feed me... " as her eye slowly closes, she could felt something entering her mouth, it has a sweet smell and taste. As she opens her eyes, she saw what it looked like a little girl feeding her food, eventually it was not just any regular girl.

As she backs away from Layla, she chomps down on the food that was given to her, a small smile formed on her face. " Um... thanks. Who are you? " she asked, looking at her direction as she ran away from the scene.

* * *

After she finished the food that was given to her. She walked around and sat on a chair, resting her head on a round table. " Ohh... where should I go? I want to start battling already... " as she was surveying the giant hall, a man approached her from behind. She quickly noticed the presence behind her and quickly pulls out her giant cannon, aiming at the person. " That's very rude, approaching a girl from behind. " she looked over the gun to see who it is. Apparently it was the same man from before.

" Ah, you are also a contestant here. I've been wondering who you were. " she panicked and quickly moved her gun away from his face. " O- oh... it's you again. H- Hi.. " she nervously laughed and quickly turned around, covering her face in embarrassment. " I- I'm sorry about before! " she apologized, bowing down, obviously fidgeting.

The armored man wasn't threatened by her previous actions, it was as if he was used to these kind of situation. " You are new to this kind of feeling. I understand your actions. "

" Eh? " she looked at him with a clueless look.

" I approached you from behind. Your actions were moved by following your instinct correct? I apologize for my rudeness. " he bowed down to his knees, taking other's attention toward them.

" E- Eh? N- no it's fine! But please, stop it! You're embarrassing me... " she slowly said, as he slowly gets up and looked straight at her. " I should properly apologize to you again. But for now, I will introduce myself. " his straight-forwarded face was unreadable. No one could read his mind even if they try. She doesn't know that this meeting is just the beginning of her story. A brand new event of her life, the journey of her life has just begun.

...

...

Back to the story.

 _What is wrong with this guy?_ Layla thought to herself, listening to the man with a relaxed expression.

" First thing first, may I know your name? " he asked, as she smiles and says.

" I'm Layla. The Malefic Gunner. Nice making acquaintance with you. " she held her hand up, as he shakes his hand with her.

" Greetings Layla. I am Yun Zhao. Son of A Dragon. " as soon as he mentioned his title, the whole arena went into silence. It is almost like time stopped for a moment.

...

A stale expression was on her face, her face was smiling, while on the inside. She was crying in fear.

" And from now on, we are teammates for the next match. " as the word went inside her ears, she felt like she wanted to scream really badly.

" Let's do our best for this match. Okay? " he asked, as he was dragging her to the entrance of the arena.

Still in the state of shock, she cheered slowly while fist pumping. " W- We can do it... ! "

* * *

 **In the next chapter!**

 **The beginning of the rivalry between Yun Zhao and Saber!**

 **Layla's first battle in the Land of Dawn with Yun Zhao and three others!**


	2. Time to Shine! Layla

**I want to say thank you!(again) to Djordy FizzyOwl and Sanjay Dukpa for reading the previous chapter. (And also the Guest who reviewed this story, thank you very much!) Without further ado, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Yun Zhao and Layla arrived in front of a door, as the knight opens the door. They met two new faces, one of them was a man with an intimidating face,his white hair is somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down. Other than that, his most glaring trait is his affinity for red-colored apparel, in the form of long, two-tailed coats, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front. Underneath the coat, he wears a black, zipped up undershirt with a clasp closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. He has black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a giant silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. Strangely his right arm were covered in bandages... is he trying to hide something?

Layla's whole body was shivering, as she hides behind Yun Zhao out of instinct. Unfazed by their sudden arrival, the two man continue to fought against each other.

" Try to say again about my face, cowboy! " he growls at the other guy.

Who really does look like a cowboy, he was wearing a battered brown hat with a decorated star at the center, brown jeans, the edge trim has a transparent flame-like pattern , tan boots, a sheepskin vest covered by his purple bandanna. He wore a brown gloves made out of an animal's hide. His yellow curly hair sticking out of his hat, around his waist has two gunbelt and holster, inside them are two golden magnum.

" I said you look like a vampire! Just take a look at yourself in the mirror, I bet you can't even see your own reflection. " he joked, as the man grabbed him by the bandanna.

" Don't you dare make me angry, " he glares right into the cowboy's eyes. " You don't want to get killed before the match. "

He grins at the fighter, as he lets go of his bandanna. " Talk about a big mouth. How about we make a little challenge between all of us? " he turns his head toward the innocent bystanders that was watching their little quarrel. Pointing them as he said, " Whoever gets First Blood will be considered as the best of the team. Deal? "

The fighter hums, as he raises his hand for a handshake. " Agree. " as they shake hands, the man pulled the cowboy with a strong grip. " _Don't be the first to die cowboy._ " he whispers at him, the man smirks back at him, pushing him away.

" Same goes for you, vampire. " both of them turns their back, walking away from each other. Layla went by Yun Zhao's side and stare at both of them. Wondering as she asks, " Are they really going to be our teammates? "

Yun Zhao sighed, being straight-forward and answers. " Unfortunately, yes. And we were pulled into their little challenge. " Layla looked at him, seemingly wanting to know what his reaction is to this situation.

He still has the majestic and serious look across his face, as she looked away immediately and coughed. " S- so... if I remember correctly there should be 5 of us, right? " she asked, " So why are there only four of us? "

Yun Zhao turned to look at her, as she avoid eye contact. " The last one must be preparing for battle. Or either... preparing to die willingly in the battlefield. "

" Uhm... please don't say ominous thing like that... " she felt her sweat forming on the back of her head. She looked at the other two, who seemed to have prepared their body for the battle. Until her, who still seemed nervous about all of the battle. Looking back at Yun Zhao's confidence, she felt the need to toughen herself up and battle with a clear mind.

The megaphone rang loudly, " _THE CONTESTANT FOR BOTH TEAM HAVE GATHERED! TIME FOR THE MATCH TO BEGIN!_ " as the announcement ended. A door was revealed, the white haired fighter went in first, inside it was a medium-sized tunnel with 5 glowing circle, he walked into one, as he was transported upwards. Next was the cowboy, who looked back at Layla and told her. " Don't die out there, beauty~. " he winks, making her blush. He went into the door and was transported by the same thing. Yun Zhao went to the door, not before turning around to look at Layla.

" Miss Layla, hope I will meet you again in the battlefield. " he exclaimed, as he pulls out the spear that he has been hiding inside a locker. It has strange blue glowing light from it.

" O- okay... see you again. " he smiled, as he walked into his own transporter and went ahead. Layla smiled and looked at her father's last gift. " I will do my best... otou- san ... " she lifted the gun by using both of her hands, carrying it on her right side. As she walked to her transporter, it slowly lifted up, going into the light at the end of the dark room. She smiled, as she slowly jumps out of the tunnel as soon as her transport stopped. When she stepped on the tile, a menu opened on her left side, it was showing a map with the location of her teammates.

Yun Zhao was heading for the top lane, along with the cowboy whom she meet a while ago. The man with the long red coat was all alone in the bottom lane. Seeing a shop icon on her right side, on top of it was another icon that indicates how much money she have. Currently, she has 300 gold coins as a start.

* * *

( **A short explanation from Chibi Layla~: Items are objects and artifacts that provide special benefits and/or abilities to a hero beyond their basic capabilities. These items have branching tiers that allow players to upgrade them into different, stronger versions of the original item which can then be upgraded once more.**

 **Items have been sorted here according to their tiers.**

 **There are currently three tiers. Tier I, Tier II and Tier III.**

 **There are two types of items: Basic and Advanced.**

 **Each item provides a bonus of some sort to one or more stats like HP, Armor, Attack Speed, etc. Each hero can only hold up to six different items. Every item has a primary effect which grants some form of statistical increase. However, some Tier II and most Tier III items also provide a Unique Passive effect, like auras or "on basic hit" effects.**

 **That's all for now, bye bye!** )

* * *

She bought an item named Dagger. Costing her 280 gold, the Dagger appeared in the form of an orb, (seemingly it's not logical for heroes to carry items while they are fighting. I made a new system which turns the item into orbs.) turning into a small pecks of gold, it went inside Layla, increasing her attack speed by 10% " I should get going. " she mumbled to herself, as she looked back at the entrance. Wondering who is her 4th teammate is. She put the thought at the back of her head, as she went through the bottom lane.

" Time to Shine! "

 _5 seconds until minion respawn._

She managed to reached the bottom lane before the minions did. Meeting up with the intimidating fighter, he turned around when he senses Layla's presence, she flinched when he suddenly stare at her, but she didn't stop, until she was by his side. " U- umm... " she softly calls out to him, " Can I know... y- your name? " since this was the first time she talked to him, her heart was beating faster than usual as a red hot steam was coming out of her head.

He seemed to be calm about this, as he held his giant sword on his right shoulder using his right hand, showing off some biceps on his arm. " ... Alucard. " he said, as Layla heard him introducing himself, she found that she has to introduce herself, and she has to do it right. She gets up and straightens her body. Looking at Alucard with a nervous look, she began her introduction. " I- I'm Layla! Layla the Malefic Gunner. W- what is your title in this arena? "

" Alucard the Demon Hunter. " she flinched at his words.

" D- Demon Hunter? ... Do- does that mean you hunts demons? " he nods, leaving her in another shocked figure. As two fighter and one marksman minions waddled their way between them, Alucard stared at the enemy's minions, before looking back at Layla. " Don't drag me down. " he told her, as he throws his sword along with himself onto the enemy's minion. She returns to her normal condition and realized that he has gone ahead. " W- Wait for me! " she followed him from behind as she shoves the cannon in front of her.

" Malefic Bomb! " she pulled the trigger on her cannon, firing a blast of Malefic Energy Bomb on the minion, eradicating it into nothingness. Her eyes were sarkling, amazed by the power she had in her hands, she smiled and shot at another minion. Knocking it down as it slowly disappears into thin air. Smiling at the capabilities of the weapon, she is now filled with confidence. Alucard swings his sword from his right and knocked another minion away, Layla ran pass by Alucard, waving at him as the minion walked beside her toward the enemy's tower.

" Come on Alucard! We can Do It! " when the minion has entered the tower's range, a magic circle was formed on top of it, as a fireball spews out of it. It slowly headed to the fearless minions. That attacks the turret while burning up, Layla joined the marksman minion side and shot a lot of Malefic Energy on it. Unfortunately, it only made a little damage. Both of the fighter minion has died due to the tower's fierce fireball, it is now headed toward the marksman minion. Layla realized that she couldn't sit still until it died and become its next target. So she decided to retreat for the moment until the next set of minions arrive.

She looked around for Alucard, who seems to be missing in action. " He must be helping the other lane... Is he in the middle lane? " as she checked her map, Alucard's picture was seen. " Is he a jungler type? " she asked herself, as the next set of minion arrived. " They're here. Yosh! " she pumps her fist in the air. " Time for another go for this gun's power! " as she went closer to the enemy's minion. A ball of lightning suddenly appear from the tall bush, as it struck her right in the body. _Ack!_ she gasped as her body fell to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile... on the top lane, Yun Zhao and Clint was facing off against two other heroes. Other than the archer beside his enemy, Yun Zhao was more focused on the robot- like man. He has purple-ish hair that goes upwards and wears a headgear that almost looked like Layla's, he wears a futuristic armor that seams to separate from his bodysuit. He hold a dagger on each hand, lasers were formed into the shape of a sword. Yun Zhao could see his black skin under his headgear.

" Hey Clintboy. Go clear the mid lane. I will handle things here. " Clint, the cowboy exchanged stares at him.

" Are you sure about that blue knight? The lady over there might be powerful. " he pointed out to the woman beside the assassin, who seems to be listening to her partner.

" Don't worry... I'm sure he has the same idea in mind, " he stare back at the enemy. The first fighter minion health is about to end soon. for both side. Seeing the confidence Yun Zhao had about this, he smirked and patted him in the shoulder. " Okay then, but don't get killed first until I return. "

The cowboy quickly ran following the river's path, heading toward the middle lane as the archer followed him from behind.

" ... " the assassin stare at Yun Zhao, who also has the same gaze fixed onto him. When Yun Zhao took a stance, he also does the same. As both of them dashes forward, the knight quickly spins his spear through the enemy's minion. While the assassin cuts down his friendly minion using his sword made of lasers, both of their backs are turned from each other.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **The knight and the hybrid of master swordsman are both time travellers, who will win in their fight?**

 **Layla is in trouble! Who is her mysterious attacker?**


	3. Keep It Up Until Your Brilliant as Me!

Back to Layla...

Two heroes came out of the bush, it seemed to be the enemy. It was a woman with an odd blue skin, on her head was a crown with two horns hanging to the side, a yellow crystal embedded on the center, around her neck seemed to be a necklace, which also has the same yellow crystal with the same position. Her dress was seen to be sewed along with her bra. Each on her hands were long sleeves that was separated from her dress, three silver strap around her dress gives off the feeling of an electric current, she was wearing a long white socks and blue boots.

The other one was a knight that almost has the same armor as Yun Zhao, except for the fur coat he has around his neck. Unlike Yun Zhao, he wore a full plate armor, and his body is clearly larger than Yun Zhao's. His armor was shining a golden light that almost make him look more... heroic. He carries a giant sword that has pointy handle and large steel coated with gold. On his left hand was a giant shield half of his size, featuring a giant gold emblem decorated with a lion's face.

" A cute lady, paralyzed in place. Don't you think this is kinda of a great chance to get the first glory? " she said in a sizzling tone, as if electricity was flowing through her tongue. Layla was shocked that there were two enemies hiding in the bushes, completely outnumbering her. Layla felt her blood flowing back into her body parts, as her finger twitches. _I can move my finger! Good, with this I can shoot both of them down._ The knight doesn't seem to be satisfied with this kind of strategy, as he closed his eyes in silence. Layla quickly gets up and picked up her cannon, not after she was pounded by the shield of the hero. He pushed Layla into her friendly tower, and then knocked her up in the air.

Unfortunately, he has went inside the turret's range, as it started shooting fireball. He walked out of the turret's range, knocking away the fireball that was flying toward him.

He walked pass by the blue sorceress, as she glares at him. " What are you doing, Tigreal? We could've gain First Blood! " she growls, as the knight turned his head around, his whole body stopped at this moment. As he pridefully says, " For Honor. " small gold lights flew toward him, Layla assumed that he had bought an item. " Handle the whole lane here. I'm going to support the middle one. " he started running to the river, leaving the sorceress behind as she holds in her anger.

" You, the girl over there. " she pointed at Layla, as she replies with a glare to her eyes. " W- What? " she was putting up a brave front, while on the inside, she was scared that there might be another enemy hidden in the bush.

" This matter is yet unsettled. No matter what you do, my team are going to win this battle. You hear me? " the blue sorceress turned around and went to her side. Disappearing from Layla's sight.

She was quiet for a while, as she lays down on the ground. Her whole body was tensed due to the damage that the knight and the sorceress did to her. She used a healing item called Regen that she found on her map. A small green light surrounds her body, as the Malefic Gun's energy was restored.

She sighed and stared at the map, Alucard was currently in the jungle. " What is he doing...? Mou! " she pouts, " Why didn't he came to save me from those guys! " following with a cute whine as the minion that was passing by sweat dropped at her childish act. " No time for me to sulk all day. I need to figure out what her abilities are to beat her. " she scribbled on the ground with a stick, she completely drew the woman to the ground, showing her talent in drawing.

She picked up her cannon and took a small breath. " Now that I know this is a one-on-one duel... I need to find a way to defeat that mage. But how...? " she starts thinking, as she gained another ability. " Hmm... Void Projectile! " the cannon shoots out an energy ball that was heading toward the enemy's minion. As it made contact with the enemy minion, all three of them disintegrated into dust. She smiled at this, until she heard a chant, " Forked Lightning! " that smile disappeared once the minions were struck by lightnings. It was the blue sorceress again. Her assumption was correct, " So she can control lightning... "

The blue woman lets out a sinister laugh, " That is right, young girl. I've been learning about lightning sorcery before I decide to participate in this arena. You can't possibly defeat me with that huge cannon. " she smirked, Layla kept her cool and cleared her mind. As the next set of minion arrives, she used Void Projectile again, the blue sorceress used her ability that was called Forked Lightning. But she didn't rest after that, pointing her gun at the sorceress. She used Malefic Bomb on her as she was knocked back by the Malefic Energy. She didn't give her time to rest, she started firing at the sorceress rapidly. Smokes were covering the surroundings, making it hard to see what had happened to the sorceress. The reload rate was reduced due to the item, Dagger that she bought at the start of the match.

Eudora managed to dodge some of the energy shot, but she was badly injured at the same time. Some of her dress was torn apart due to the Malefic Energy's power to disintegrate anything. " Quick reflects... you are quite strong. For a young lady. " she smirked, Layla had a cheesy grin on her face but then her whole body dropped to the ground. " Y- You didn't... "

" Yes I did. " Let me explain what they are talking about... in the middle of her shooting spree, the sorceress had used her ability that she used before. Which she called Electric Arrow. " I wanted to finish you off. But that will have to wait. " she turned around, she seemed to be floating in mid-air. " We still... have a score to settle. " she said, as Layla replied with her own quote. " Keep it up, until your Brilliant as me! " she smirked, before disappearing from her sight. Layla gets up after her whole body recovers from the Electric Arrow stun effect.

" Is everyone here that powerful? I'm worried about Yun Zhao now... " she looked to the blue sky, as she drags her gun with her.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **The next chapter will show Yun Zhao's battle with Saber!**

 **Who will win the fight on this arena? And who are the other two people who has yet to be seen?**

 **(P.s Please review the story. I'm not asking much but reviews will get me motivated. )**


	4. It Would Take An Army To Stop Me! Yun

We will now travel to the top lane.

Yun Zhao and Saber has crossed their blades, Yun Zhao's spear was enchanted by some kind of aura, enabling him to stop the robot's laser sword from cutting through it.

" It is the my most honor to meet you, Spacetime Swordmaster. "

Saber kept his stoicness as he said. " Same goes to you, Yun Zhao, Son of a Dragon. " Yun Zhao pushed him from the clash of blades using his strength, as Saber was knocked back with a strong force as he stopped himself from hitting the wall. Behind him, four laser swords started flying in the sky, Each of them are flying in a certain circle, as Yun Zhao knocked them away. He charged at Saber with a Spear Strike, adding Dragon Flurry to it, Saber's health was taken down to half. Saber took this chance to injure Yun Zhao, slashing his armor two times before running into his friendly tower.

" Our difference in strength are too much. I'm sure that you and I will duel again in the battlefield. " Saber told him, as he uses Regen, the next set of minion arrives as Yun Zhao bought a Vampire Mallet. He beats up the minions and stared at Saber, who used Flying Sword to fend of Yun Zhao away from his friendly minions. As he killed them one by one.

" Tch. Not pretty much of a fighter aren't you? " Yun Zhao said, slamming the bottom of his spear on the ground. " I would challenge more people at once if possible. But it seems like I am stuck with him. " the warrior mumbled to himself, a minion poked his leg but he didn't even bother looking at him. The battle between them goes in a cycle, with Yun Zhao attacking the enemy's minion first, and then Saber use his Flying Swords to kept Yun Zhao away from the friendly minion. They both eventually leveled up to Level 4 at the same time.

Saber walked up to the front this time. " I will be the one that's going to defeat you. "

Yun Zhao smirked. " Hah! It would take an army to stop me! " he yells, as he used Supreme Warrior and Spear Strike, Saber used Charge at him, both of their weapon clashing against each other.

* * *

And now to the Mid Lane, where the team fight will occur.

As suspected, the fifth member of Layla's team haven't shown up yet. The same goes for the enemy's team or maybe he's already show himself? The red and blue minion were just drinking tea together, laughing and splashing the water like little kids. Until Clint came, staring at them with a death glare, the blue minion panicked and took their weapon, killing all of the red minions. One of them were still alive, his will to survive had given him courage to stand up. As he took his sword and held it up high, his pride won't let him go down that easily!

Clint felt annoyed and pulls out his golden magnum, shooting the minion straight into his vitals. " Jeez, even these little dudes have feelings? What is this place? " he looked up in the sky and back to the ground. " Well I'm not the type of guy that wants to solve mystery. " he squint his eyes, " Am I 'ight, beautiful elf? " a girl was standing on the enemy's side, her white hair was flowing like the wind. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a light blue ribbon. She has a blue boob-plate breastplate that only covers her cleavage, the boob-plate breastplate was connected with her blue underwear armor. She also wear black tight socks and iron boots that fits her legs. He could see a blue tattoo on her right leg, but he couldn't make out what it looked like. On her hand was a longbow that was also as big as her whole body, it shines in a blue light, covering most of the bow with crystal from the tip, to the limb, it continues until the back part. The bow string doesn't look like a normal string, it has been enchanted by some strange power that he doesn't know about.

Around her are the blue minions, all of them laying down on the ground, a blue arrow pierced through their body. " Greetings, Wasteland Drifter. Your shooting skill are remarkable among us marksman. Clint smirked, pulling out his rifle from his back and shot at the elf, who managed to dodged slightly. " I'm sorry lady. But I'm not the kind of guy that would low his gun in front of a girl. "

He pushed his cowboy hat upwards, " The name's Clint. And you are? " he asks, pointing his gun at her.

She stayed quiet for a while, her blue eyes kept staring at him. " I am Miya. I'm pleased to be your acquaintance. " she held her longbow to the sky. An arrow appeared in her longbow, as she pulled and then released it into the sky. He stared at the arrow, as it splits into smaller pieces of arrow, raining down on him and the blue minions. Rain of Arrow stopped after a while. Clint was in a frozen state due to standing too long in the range. The golden knight came into view walking pass Miya, as Miya stared at him. " What are you doing here, Tigreal? "

The knight looked at elf, " I'm here to help you to push the lane. Then I have some business to attend to in the top lane. " he said and looked at the frozen Clint. " Here to get the First Blood? "

She smirked, " Unfortunately I can't get it that easily. " as if it was on cue, Clint broke out of his frozen state, breathing heavily and took out both of his magnum. " I'm not letting my guard down this time! " Miya looked at him and smiled, Tigreal was keeping a sharp eye on him, until he heard something moving in the bushes. He raised his shield over his head, blocking Alucard's Groundsplitter. He was thrown out of balance by Tigreal in mid-air, who pushed his shield upward despite the weight of Alucard's sword.

Showing how much strength he has as the Warrior of Dawn.

" No one's easy to kill in this place huh? " Alucard said, as he landed next to Clint. Who smirked and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. " Here to get killed by the light, vampire? "

" Heh. Sorry but I'm not letting a mere elf beat me in a fight. " he looked at Tigreal and Miya. Who has regroup with each other.

Everyone is now a Level 4! They have gained their Ultimate Skill, just in time for a team fight, are you people ready for it?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. The Team Fight! Alucard & Clint

**Response to Kentang's review: Of course! I will add them in the future chapters! And following Estes's background, he's going to be a very kind person.**

 **Response to zeus's review: I don't really look it that way, I just wanted to make it look like Layla and Yun Zhao as best friends. But if liked to ship them, that's fine too!**

 **Response to Nyxn Shadows's review: Fanny will make an appearance once the match is over. As I'm planning something big to do after the match are finished.**

* * *

On the blue team, Clint and Alucard, the marksman and the fighter are gathered at the center of the arena. As for the red team, Miya who is also a marksman and Tigreal, who has the role of a tank has regrouped with each other. " Can you handle the elf on the left, cowboy? " Alucard asked, as he slams his sword onto the ground.

" Heh, I can do that in matter of seconds. How about that huge guy to the right? Seems like he's ready with some garlic inside that huge armor of his. " Clint replied with a grin, referring to the fact that Alucard looked more like a vampire than a human.

Standing between the elf and the two men, Tigreal looked over to his map, seems like his fifth member is still farming, and Saber are still fighting against Yun Zhao at the moment. He sighed, as he looked over to the cowboy and the demon hunter. A cold expression on his face, he raised his giant sword. And pointed it at Alucard, " You, young man. " Alucard stared at the huge man.

" You're suppose to be with that blue haired girl from the bottom lane, am I wrong? " Alucard kept quiet, as he continued. " Why aren't you protecting that lady? I thought all of you were supposed to be a team? " he asked, the white haired hunter groaned and slammed his sword to the ground.

" Argh... shut up! Listen here, she can take care of herself even without me. So there's nothing wrong with leaving her all by herself. " Tigreal squinted his eyes, glaring at him with intense anger and calmly said.

" Is that so? Do you happen to know about what brought her here? " Alucard flinched, as Clint change his direction toward the hunter. " N- No I don't! And I don't even know her name! "

" LIES! " Tigreal shouted, " I heard the two of you introducing to each other under the tower that had damaged this armor. " He showed his burn mark, the mark has faded but it could still be seen with the naked eye. As expected of Tigreal's strong armor.

" Oh~? You already know that girl's name? " Clint interjected, as he pulls out his rifle and used the stock part to rest his head on it. " Care to tell me? " the white haired hunter felt a bit of annoyance coming from Clint, as he turned around to look at him. " Ask her yourself! " he shouted, " And besides, you! " he pointed at Tigreal.

" Focus on your battlefield before you start asking questions! " he spun his giant sword around, and used the weight of the sword to carry himself into the air, as he was flying toward Tigreal. As before, the knight raised his shield up high in the air. " Cowboy, now! " Tigreal looked over to Clint, who seemed to have thrown a smoke bomb on Tigreal's face. But it didn't stop Miya from shooting an arrow to Clint, who barely dodged it as his purple bandanna were torn off by the arrow. As Tigreal was unbalanced by the weight of his shield, Clint had created an opening for Alucard to kill Tigreal. Miya was about to pull another arrow until he was stopped by Clint's bullet.

" Ah ah ah~ No more arrows for you. " she gritted her teeth as she looked over toward Tigreal, who had just counterattacked Alucard's Groundsplitter by using the great sword he has on his right hand. Their blades collided with each other, Alucard, with his momentum has the advantage in this battle. But Tigreal won't give up, he put up all of his strength in his right hand, pushing Alucard off-balance and slammed the hunter's body with his shield. A cough can be heard from Alucard as he was thrown into a bush. Clint didn't give him time to rest, as he fired a few bullet toward the knight. Which was blocked by Miya's turbo arrow.

Clint clicked his tongue, as the bushes rumbled Alucard jumped toward Miya, who seemed to have been caught off-guard. His blade was over his head, as he was heading for the kill. Until then...

A red figure smashed into Alucard's body again, as he was thrown into the ground again. The hunter recovers quickly due to his experience fighting with demons. He looked up to the red figure, who seemed to be the last guy that they haven't know yet. He has a brown hair with yellow eyes, the eyes of an orc, he doesn't have any iris in his eyes, and his body was well-built, it is almost proven due to the giant axe he was carrying on his side. He wore a giant emblem that resembles a mask embedded inside it is a red jewel, along with a tight short pants and iron boots. On his body and hands were white tattoo that shows the symbol of an orc.

The orc looked up to the demon hunter. Who seemed to be in pain, " Taking two attacks in a row... what's your name, boy? " Alucard spit to the side and stood up.

" Does it really matter? " he asked in a mean voice, looking at the new person that came into view. " So you're an orc, huh? You're no different than a demon! " Balmond felt anger swelling inside him, as he cracks his knuckle.

" Fools! You humans are nothing but a bunch of insects that steps over other races! " the red orc shouted, Tigreal standing beside him, giving him the blank stare.

Clint sighed and pointed his magnum at the orc, pulling the trigger as it shots out a bullet. The orc dodged in time as he looked toward the cowboy, who seemed to be surprised by his reflexes. Without giving any of them a rest, Alucard charged at Tigreal and the red orc. The knight was going to make a move until the red orc gets in his way. Both of them spun their sword in a horizontal line, the sword and the axe collided between them. Alucard was overpowered due to his injuries, as the orc had made a huge cut on his chest. Taking this opportunity, Clint used his rifle to shoot just above Alucard's right shoudler, hitting the orc's left shoulder. He screamed in pain as Alucard uses his body to boost himself backwards.

" Urgh! " he whimpers in pain, looking at the huge blood leaking out of his body, as if on cue he used Regen. His regeneration abilities immediately boosted, the wound is closing faster than any normal human body could do. As he stare back at the orc, who's unable to use his left arm due to the injury he got from Clint. Alucard used this opportunity, standing up and swings his sword to his back, stopping it before it hit his own body. His muscle were flexing, as he grabbed the sword as tight as he can. Tigreal was curious of his actions, as he realized something that was marked on Balmond's arm.

It was a mark, two red sword colliding with each other. " Miya! Duck! " he shouted, as the elf curiously looked at the knight who immediately dropped himself into the ground. " Duck? " she was clueless, as she looked back at the hunter, who seemed to be glowing inside a small red circle.

Alucard shouted, " Fission Wave! " as he grips the hilt of his sword, he swings it back to his front, the red circle travels from inside his body, went through his torso and followed his arm, as it stopped at the edge of his sword. The air around him was filled with red aura, as the tip of his sword has sliced the time-space of the dimension itself, as a red horizontal line was formed in front of him, he then proceeds to follow the horizontal line using his sword, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. The slash takes the shape of a crescent moon, cutting the atmosphere itself. Balmond saw this coming and tried to block the attack, but he failed. Miya was pulled by her leg as her hair was slightly cut off by the wave.

* * *

 **In the next chapter!**

 **Who got the First Blood? Did Alucard achieve it by defeating the orc?**

 **What has happened to Layla?**

 **Did Yun Zhao won against Saber?**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Hahaha! Your Whole Body is a Weak Spot!

**Bigfoot's review: I will add Franco sooner or later. Please be patience, as I don't have time in my hand to write my stories.**

 **Gray Fullbusters: As above, I will also add Natalia.**

* * *

Alucard looked over to the battlefield, he had already killed the enemy's minion. His eyes wandered toward the enemy heroes. They seemed to be doing well. Except for the orc, who seemed to be bleeding from his chest. " Balmond! Retreat for now! You're in no condition to battle right now! " Tigreal shouted, as Alucard pants, he dashed forward, his sword was above his head. " Drop dead. Demon. " as his swings his sword down, a woman's voice shouted.

" Electric Arrow! " a ball of lighting electrocuted Alucard, his eyes were stunned as he dropped his blade to the side. Miya looked over to Eudora, who seemed to have burn marks on her body.

" Eudora! What happened to you? " the elf asked, as the sorceress coughed out blood. " Nothing much. I just underestimated the girl. " As the stunning effect starts to wear off, Alucard could move his fingers again. Balmond clicked his tongue and backed away. Miya was just about to finish him off until she got shot in the knee. Clint cocked his gun at her, unnoticed, Saber approached the drifter from behind. He used his body to carry him up, and throws him off-balance. Now, Clint is flying in mid-air, upside down at the same time. He gritted his teeth, not giving up he pulled out his rifle from behind and shot it at Saber, who dodged with his scanning abilities. Saber proceeds to carry Clint up to the sky, and pulled out his light sabers.

He slashed Clint three times, on the chest, on his knee and also his back. On the end of his momentum, he kicked Clint toward Alucard, who had just recover from Eudora's Electric Arrow. The cowboy crashed into the hunter, both of their bodies are in pain, but Alucard didn't take any time to rest, he took his sword on the ground and immediately stands up. Due to his body in pain, he couldn't move his muscles much, even if he tried his pain will only get worsen. Tigreal had appear in front of him, as he stared at them. " It's over. We won this battle. " Saber, Miya, Balmond and Eudora nodded. As Clint laughed nervously.

" Guess both of us were being selfish huh? " the hunter glared at them. " ... I can't accept this... " he muttered, as he stabs his sword to the ground. " What was that girl and the knight were doing!? They were suppose to keep this cyborg and sorceress away from the mid lane! " he scowls, as he shouted to the air. The sorceress floated slowly to the elf's side.

Tigreal stared at him with eyes of steel. Feeling pity out of instinct, " Sorry to hear about your team. But it's time to finish this match and head for the next one. " Tigreal readied his ultimate skill. Raising his sword to the sky, he shouted. " IMPLOSIO- " he suddenly turned into a small animal, his blonde hair were still intact. The enemy team was confused by the sudden change.

" Is that really your ultimate, Tigreal? " Miya asked, disappointment written on her face. " Of course not! " the knight- or the animal shouted in a very squeaky voice. It had baffled his friends, as Balmond lets out a small burst of laughter. " Great transformation knight! I didn't know humans has such funny abilities! "

" Like I said, I didn't change into this form on purpose! "

Saber heard something heading their way, " Someone's coming. " he said in a monotone voice, a red figure was running toward the group, unfortunately they weren't paying much attention due to Tigreal's funny transformation. Saber felt a similar aura, but he couldn't remember where he encountered it. Suddenly, Yun Zhao's eyes flashed before his. The red figure was Yun Zhao, he was in his Supreme Warrior mode. In his arms were Layla, for some reason he was carrying her bridal style. On his back were Layla's cannon.

" GET! OUT! OF! THE WAY! " Yun Zhao clenched, as he grabbed Saber by his mask and used all of his strength to flip Saber backwards. As he entered into the tower's range. A purple flame immediately flew toward Saber, as he tried to cut it into nothingness, but unfortunately it failed, as he was burned by the flame. He used Charge to pass through Yun Zhao, regrouping with his teammates. Yun Zhao clicked his tongue, but this is not the time to be panicked about one enemy. He thrown Layla into the air, as she was screaming out of her lungs. " T- This is happening so sudden! " He stopped in his tracks, and quickly took Layla's cannon from his back. " Catch! " he throws it to her, as she gets a hold of herself, catching the Malefic Cannon on her hands. " Thanks Yun Zhao! " she smiled, pointing it at the enemy team. Tigreal was thinking of what is he thinking, throwing their team's marksman to the air. Her cannon starts glowing blue, it was neither Void Projectile or Malefic Bomb. It was something different.

Miya quickly realized this as she screamed. " Everyone! Hide behind Tigreal, quick! " Eudora was the first one to hide behind the knight, who was still thinking of their strategy. Balmond was forced to hugged Eudora from behind as Miya pulled Saber to the tank's back. As the malefic energy gathered inside her cannon, she felt something inside her heart.

 _Little girl... the powers of destruction are in your hands..._

She heard someone whisper into her ears, but this is not the time to be thinking about that. She focused on her weapon, the energy slowly swelling up inside it. Tigreal's eyes opened widely as he realized their plans. " I SEE NOW! " he held his shield in front of him, ready to face off the mysterious energy that has been stored inside Layla's cannon.

" **Destruction Rush!** " Layla shouted, as the cannon shots a blast of energy toward them. It was the mixture of Void Projectile and Malefic Bomb, these two energy has created a huge blast of malefic energy, Tigreal smirked, raising his shield in front of him. " Come! " as the knight took it head on. He fought back against the blast, his teammates behind him had to support him from behind, pushing his back as he tried to fight back the Malefic Energy with his indestructible shield. The collision between the Destruction Rush and Tigreal's might were one-sided. As Tigreal was pushed back and was forced to push the blast upwards. But that didn't stop it from hitting them. Alucard and Clint had gotten out of the way, since they had low health from fighting the five heroes.

Smoke enveloped the battlefield, as Layla fell on Yun Zhao's arm, who just happened to have catch her. " Whoa there! Are you okay? " the blue knight asked, as she smiled. " T- Thanks. " she replied, her face reddens a little from the way he holds her.

" It's not over yet. " he said, looking at the smoke. Layla did the same, as she realized that all of them survived, Saber stood up, even with all of the electricity crackling out of his body. " What were you planning? " Yun Zhao smirked, seeing that all of Saber's allies was tired, but they are still in a condition to fight. " 4 vs 5? I don't think that will stop us from winning. " Saber added, as Yun Zhao's smirk turned into a smile. Balmond gritted his teeth and stared at the other two. Who seemed to have stood up on their own. He smiled and raised his axe above his head, _While they were chatting with each other, I'm going to get my reward by killing these two fools!_ the orc thought.

" Who said that there were only 4 of us? " he asked, looking at the nearby bush. He then whistles with his fingers, a pink magic circle appeared under them, the magic circle has a decorated cat paw on it, Miya seemed to recognize this type of magic circle. She smiled, as she turned her head toward the bush that Yun Zhao was looking at. A girl with pink hair tied into spiky pigtails, peachy-white skin, blue eyes, and a raccoon's large ears and bushy tail with brown and vanilla white accents. She wears a plum-colored metal vest edged with white fur and a pair of vambraces, with blue puffy shorts tucked into leather boots, similarly accentuated with fur. A bell pendant rests on her chest. A yellow belt with a cat buckle is wrapped around her waist.

(credits to Cryptek for helping me with describing this character!)

" You followed me all the way here, Nana? " Miya asked, as she smiled and waved at her. Before Balmond could cast his ulti, the cat paw has ascend from the ground, slowly bringing them up to the sky, Saber had a poker face as he flicks Yun Zhao off, Tigreal has accepted his fate as Eudora cried. " Damn it! I hate this! I hate this very much! Layla, I will remember this embarrassing defeat! We still have a score to settle! " Layla shrieked as she hugged Yun by accident, he doesn't seem to mind about it. She realized this and panicked, Yun Zhao was losing his balance as he accidentally let go of her, as she fell on her butt. " Ow... "

" Sorry about that. You were moving too much. " he apologized, bowing down to her.

" N-No! I'm the one that should be apologizing here! " she said, waving her hand faster than her words.

As the cat paws brought up to the sky, it had thrown the heroes on it around, scattering them as they landed to their death.

 **Nana has slain Miya! First Blood!**

 **Nana has slain Tigreal! Double Kill!**

 **Nana has slain Saber! Triple Kill!**

 **Nana has slain Balmond! Quadra Kill!**

 **Nana has slain Eudora! PENTA KILL!**

* * *

 **There goes the First Blood! It was Nana that got it! What an unexpected outcome, eh? 0w0**


	7. Time To Reap!

Yun Zhao, Layla, Alucard, Clint along with their fifth member, Nana pushed the middle lane until they've reached the enemy inhibitor turret.

"So you're saying that Yun Zhao met Nana when she was farming?" Clint asked, shooting down minions that has just respawn.

"That is correct. And she told me about her plan to annihilate the enemy." the knight explained, as Saber's Flying Sword were heading toward them.

All of them started backing off, Layla was carrying Nana on her hands. "Aww~~ you're so cute!" the twin tailed girl said as she rubs her cheeks against Nana's.

"Nngh... please stop touching me.." Nana demanded, blushing at the girl's action as she tried to push her face away. Her paws accidentally groped her breast instead, but she didn't care. As she continues to snuggle with Nana despite her resistance. Alucard and Clint purposely watched their behavior, as each of them had shades of pink on their cheeks. Yun Zhao was running in the front, not paying attention to what's happening behind him. As he came to a stop, Layla forgot to stop because she was too busy with Nana. Slamming her body into Yun Zhao's back, who remained unfazed by it. Nana had climbed up him, attempting to stay away from Layla at the moment.

"Ow... why did we suddenly stopped Yun-kun?" Layla asked, rubbing her forehead, Nana hugged Yun Zhao's forehead as he turned around. His face was covered by her paws. "It's because we've returned back to where we were before." he said through her paws. Though, it almost sound like he was muffled when he was speaking. "Now that Nana not only got the First Blood. But also a Penta Kill, she will be the one that leads in us in this match. Agree?" Yun Zhao asked, looking at everyone.

Layla nods, carrying her Malefic Cannon on her right.

Clint scratches his head, clicking his tongue as he said. "Fine. Before all of them respawn, I'm going to jungle."

Alucard just stared at the cowboy, grinning as he started running into the jungle. "So," he weighed his blade on his right shoulder. "What are we going to do now?" he asked, as Nana gulped.

"W- Well... first, please introduce yourself!" she pointed at Alucard, who seemed to agree with everything that goes around him.

"...Alucard's the name. I'm a Demon Hunter." Nana nods, as she jumped down from Yun Zhao. Layla smiled at her as she hides behind Yun Zhao, hugging his legs.

"Aww~" Layla hums, flowers starts spreading around her. Yun Zhao sweat drops as he looked back, "I'm going to recover first. How about you Nana?" he asked, turning around to look at the little girl.

She flinched, a small pause between them. "Uh... I will go with Layla. I still need more coins to finish my build." she glanced at Layla, who was daydreaming about her snuggling with the cute little girl.

Alucard stayed silent through the whole conversation, looking back at his bandaged right arm from time to time. "Alucard?" Layla's voice rings through his eardrums. He instinctly looked to his right, facing Layla as he replied.

"Yes?" Layla took a step forward, setting her cannon up to her right.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, giving him the worried look that he couldn't resist.

"O-Oh. No... I'm fine. It's just... nothing." she wasn't convinced by what he said, as she grabs his right hand. He accidentally drops his sword to the ground.

"You can let it out! I don't mind hearing your problems!" she raised her hand up, pulling his hand closer to her chest. The demon hunter had an embarrassed expression, visibly blushing.

Yun Zhao and Nana awkwardly stared at the two, as the atmosphere became more tense for the hunter. "... Argh!" he suddenly yells, pulling his right hand away from Layla as he grabbed his sword. Walking toward the direction where the Great Turtle resides.

"What a very rude way to treat a lady." Yun Zhao said out loud, but Layla doesn't care about it at the moment. Her eyes were still worried about Alucard. Nana quietly stares at her, a curious look was on her face.

* * *

Clint raises his gun, shooting the last bullet he has into the monster that resides in the jungle. He took a few breath, as he wipes his sweat from his forehead. "Phew... what a tough monster." he started loading his golden magnum with bullet. Smiling as he bought another Dagger for the cost of 280 coins.

"Huh. I'm running out of bullets. If I remember...there's something called Powder Plant which produces gunpowder. Can I find that plant in this very arena though?" he thought to himself. His cowboy hat were hiding his eyes for some particular reason.

"Stop it please! This is too embarrassing!" Nana's voice rings from his left ear, as he opened his eyes to peek. It was Layla and Nana again, Layla was snuggling toward Nana as before. Showing her affection toward the cute little girl.

"Aww~ but you're too cute! I will make sure that you won't get even a single scratch on that cute face of yours!" the twin-tail girl exclaimed, smiling as pink shades starts to form on Nana's face.

"Fine... but in return!" Nana pushed her away, landing on the ground by herself. "I'll protect you from danger too! With that settled, both of us got each other backs!" Nana pointed her paws at the Malefic Gunner, who smiled slightly.

"Okay~" she replied, "Now, let's go get those coins, 'kay?" Nana flinched.

 _Was she really listening to me? Oh well..._ "M-Mhm..." she hums, as Clint hides in the bushes. Smirking by himself while thinking of something.

"Hm~ two cute girls hanging around with each other in a jungle... I wonder what will happen." he smiled, as he follows them from behind quietly. " Hehe, time to reap!"

* * *

 **Sorry if this was too boring, think of it as one of those relaxing episode from all the fight. I'll make sure to add some action in the chapter!**


	8. I Got A Bullet With Your Name On It!

As Alucard slays down the Turtle, he jumped into a bush and took a small rest. Looking at the map, Layla and Nana seems to be followed by Clint as they were farming. The demon hunter doesn't care otherwise as he stood back up, running towards the bottom lane to push the lane. Yun Zhao goes toward the middle lane with his health full and energy restored. The next set of minions were fighting against each other as Saber stepped up beside them. Slaying them one by one before facing off with Yun Zhao again.

"Back for another round?" the knight asked, smirking confidently.

"I only need one minute to kill you." Saber glares at Yun Zhao through his mask. As they engaged into a combat, Yun Zhao speared his weapon toward Saber, who ducked under it and pulls out his laser blades. Aiming for his heart, Yun pulled back his spear and used an irregular guard technique. Being able to parry his laser blades, he pushed him back, and used Spear Strike at him, adding Dragon Flurry at the same time. Saber has taken several damage to his chest, he went through Yun Zhao using Charge. He was able to slash him for about three times within his light speed attack. Turning on his Supreme Warrior mode, Yun Zhao pulled Saber back to where he was with Spear Flip, and relentlessly attack him. Saber protects himself with his arms, his armor was slowly breaking from all of the damage. Reaching his limit, Saber's health was near empty. Yun Zhao's Supreme Warrior has ended, raising his spear to his right, he was heading for a finishing blow. Unable to do anything, Saber waited for his second death.

But it didn't happen, Eudora came just in time and cast Electric Arrow on Yun Zhao, who stayed paralyzed for the next two seconds.

"Return to base, Saber. You can't handle him alone." That was the enough amount of time for Saber to get away, but not from Yun Zhao's Spear Strike. Eudora clicked her tongue. After he had recovered from the stun, Yun Zhao immediately used Spear Strike, aiming at Eudora. She guarded herself with her hand, bracing for impact. Until Tigreal came into view, he had blocked Yun Zhao's fierce charge with his impregnable shield. Grabbing his spear by the shaft and thrown him into the air.

Unable to do anything in mid-air, Miya shot a rain of arrows at Yun Zhao. Who gripped his spear and spun it around, parrying every single arrow that was heading toward him.

"I got a bullet with your name on it!" Clint shouted, shooting at Tigreal, Eudora and Miya with grenades and a piercing bullet. His armor has taken a few hits from it. The knight glares as he slashed the air, creating a fission wave similar to Alucard's but smaller. The fission wave has knocked Clint's gun away from him. The cowboy, despite unarmed, smirked as Tigreal was turned into the previous animal he was before. It was Nana, who had seemed to be hiding in another bush. Throwing her magical boomerang at Miya, she was left with a cut on her right shoulder. The elf dropped her longbow, smiling at Nana with a satisfied look.

"Disabling someone to stop them has always been your plan. Am I right?" Nana smiled at her, as she slams her palm to the ground, a giant magical circle appeared under them. Saber was so close to escape, until Yun Zhao bravely charged at him. Thanks to their previous push, the turret that was in the middle lane is gone, as Yun Zhao stabs Saber in the back, but that wasn't enough to kill him because Saber had used Regen. So, what he did was flip him away from the enemy's lane. And gave him a strong punch to the face, strong enough it send Saber ramming into the small Tigreal. Speeding up the process, Nana activated her power. As a giant paw emerged from the ground and thrown the enemy heroes around. Scattering all of them around, all of them were slain.

 **Nana has slain Eudora!**

 **Nana has slain Miya! Double Kill!**

 **Nana has slain Saber! Triple Kill!**

Except for Tigreal, who seemed to be in low health. Clint loaded his magnum, and thrown a smoke grenade at him. As the knight was leaving the bush, Clint pulled the trigger of his rifle. Tigreal shielded himself with his shield, but the bullet managed to penetrate through his shield. Killing him with that last shot.

 **Clint has slain Tigreal!**

Yun Zhao slammed the butt of his spear to the ground, taking a deep sigh and looked at Nana. "You really are a smart girl, aren't you?"

Nana blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe.. thanks."

"And so? Where is Layla?" the knight asked, standing majestically without realizing it in the middle of the battlefield.

"I asked her to push top lane." she smiled, as if on cue, two new announcement was ringing through the air.

 **An ally has destroy a turret!**

 **An ally has destroy a turret!**

Yun Zhao smiled at these great news. "She pushed the top lane all by herself? Very impressive."

Clint clicked his tongue, "That vampire pushed bottom lane? Tch.." Nana felt jealousy coming out of Clint, as she tries to cheer him up.

"U-Uh at least you have a kill first before he does!" Nana convinced the cowboy, who suddenly got all better after hearing that.

"HAHAHA! You're right little girl!" Nana interjected between his words. "-little girl?" sweat formed on the back of her head.

"I'm the first! I'm the best! I am the greatest marksman there is!" Clint self-praised out loud, Yun Zhao squints his eye in arrogance at him.

"Come on Nana. We're going to clear the mid lane." he called her, walking ahead as she nervously ran to his side.

"W-Wait up!" Clint, being ignorant was being left behind by the two as he kept talking about himself. "Ah yes, I know I am the greatest marksman there is. Layla will surely fall for me. And I bet that vampire has a priceless expression!" he laughed by himself. "I can't wait to see his face!" and with that, he followed Yun Zhao and Nana from behind, still bragging about himself while Yun Zhao was holding his anger towards Clint's annoyance.


	9. Time To End All Of This!

**Fukatsuki's review: Hehe of course! She might be little but that's what makes her cute!**

 **Guest(Review)'s review: Well, I'm a multi-shipper kind of person. But I do appreciate the shipping ideas! Thank you for sharing it with me! As for Estes and Freya... I'm not sure who to ship them with.(Poor Balmond, Sun and Saber XD)**

 **Memento Mori's review: Thank you for the compliment! And sorry for my usual late updates QwQ. It doesn't matter where you are from, because everyone learns proper grammar from scratch!(And there's nothing wrong with your review, your english was decent!)**

 **who am i's review: Thank you for reading this far! And also thank you for always supporting this fanfiction!**

 **deathcake10's review: Thanks buddy! I will keep it up and make it more interesting in the future chapters!**

 **Thank you all for these awesome reviews! v Now I'm going to finish what I started and create a new one! And of course, with new faces, funny moments and more action!**

* * *

Balmond had recalled and saw the enemies pushing all lanes on his map without rest. Before he knew it, all of them had reached their inhibitor turret.

"Foolish! All of them are foolish!" he raged by himself, the minion that had just spawned sweat dropped at his attitude. "Why are you little ones always separate from each other? Don't you know numbers overwhelms the enemy?"

The minion looked on his marksman minion, who just shrugged as they starts waddling their way toward the lane. Realizing that all of the inhibitor turret had been taken down, the minions stops in their tracks, as minions led by Layla's team were pouring in like armies. Balmond saw this and raises his giant battle axe.

"This is war! Take arms small one!" he shouted as he swings his axe to his back, stopping it before it hits his back. He spun it forward, spinning it around he was swirling like a hurricane, a small hurricane was formed around him as the blue minions were getting cut down from all direction. Stopping himself from spinning furthermore, the orc realized that he had defeated all of his enemy's minion and left his friendly minions speechless. Filling back with passion, the minions raised their weapons and started wadding their way toward the lane. Not until Yun Zhao, Alucard and Clint kicked and beaten them to pulp in a matter of seconds.

Balmond had a disappointing look across his face, face palming and mutters. " _I shouldn't have trust those little fools._ " Layla laughed nervously at Balmond's reaction. Raising her cannon by her side and readied herself.

"There's not much time before the others revive. Listen closely! The goal of this match was to destroy that building before they came!" Nana explained and pointed at the ancient building which has a floating purple crystal in the middle of it. Yun Zhao cracked his fist.

"Oh ho? Is that all we need to do to win this battle?" he asked, as the cat elf nodded.

"Sounds simple. And yet, there is something annoying blocking the way." Clint said, mentioning about the red orc that had just recovered from his disappointed expectations.

"A red orc... Hey! Are you from a clan of those Blood Orcs?" Alucard asked, as the red orc baffled.

"As if I will tell you humans! You won't ever get pass me! In fact, you shall never touch this building while I'm still arou-" before he could finish his sentence, Nana had turned him into a similar creature like Tigreal, but this time, the animal is red in color.

"Morph Spell only last 3 seconds! Hurry up and destroy that ancient!" Nana commanded, as Yun Zhao flipped the animal out of the way, Clint begins to shoot at the building rapidly while Alucard follows Yun Zhao by his side.

Yun Zhao and Alucard swung their weapon at the building for a few times. As the timer was up, their base has already been reduced to half health. Balmond grabbed Yun Zhao's shoulder guard and grips it tightly, without realizing it, Balmond had broke his armored shoulder guard as he was pulled away from the base. The orc proceed to swung his axe at Alucard, who quickly guards himself by using his giant sword. Due to exhaustion, Balmond won against the colliding blades with Alucard, who was pushed back from the building. The building aimed at Clint after it had burned the last friendly minion to crisp. The marksman quickly deploy his Heel Rope.

When the red orc was charging at them, the Heel Rope had made him tripped midway. But behind him was Saber, who had just spawned and was flying toward Clint with his jet thruster behind him. Clint flinched at this and accidentally dropped his gun, as Saber quickly carries him up to the sky and slashed him three times, kicking him away as a finishing touch. Clint was knocked not far from their base, but his gun were inside there, all he had left was his rifle on his back.

Nana saw Tigreal and Eudora coming their way. As Tigreal moved his shield in front of him, and pushed it against the dragonborn who had just stood back up. Alucard was about to use Groundsplitter at Tigreal but Eudora was quick enough to stun him with Electric Arrow before he could. She proceeds by using Forked Lightning at Alucard, Yun Zhao and Layla. She raised her hands up to the sky.

"Lightning obeys me... Thunderstruck!" she aimed at Layla, and puts down her hand quickly, her body arches backward as a thunder struck Layla. Screaming in pain and agony, Layla was in a daze as Nana worriedly looked at her. She didn't die yet, but it seems like her mind couldn't take that kind of damage yet. Yun Zhao and Alucard saw this as all of them yells with worry.

"LAYLA!"

Filled with anger, Alucard quickly took his sword and charged at Eudora, who was drained from using her powers too much. But Tigreal didn't let him. "IMPLOSION!" the giant knight stabbed his golden sword to the ground. Controlling gravity itself as Alucard tripped from the new source of gravity. Yun Zhao in the other hand, slammed into Tigreal's shield when he used his power. Pulling the sword back up, Miya appeared from behind.

"Game over for you boys~" she giggled as she pulled her string, three iced arrow appeared on it, showing that she has three target on sight.

First one was Layla, who was still in daze from taking the Thunderstruck. Her black jacket was burnt.

Second one was Alucard, who is being choked by Tigreal to prevent him from doing anything.

And the last one was Yun Zhao, who had all of his armors broken thanks to the red orc that had attacked him from behind. The orc didn't get to cut him in half thanks to his armor, but due to Tigreal's impregnable shield colliding against Yun's armor, breaking it into pieces and leaving him shirtless with a padded garment covering his groin section and legs.

Being in a trauma, Nana was distracted by Layla's unconscious state as Yun Zhao shouts. "NANA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" she snapped out of her thoughts, as she saw Yun Zhao, he was fighting back against Balmond with his spear despite that he doesn't have any protection. "SHE NEEDS IMMEDIATE HELP! AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HELP HER!" he shouted, pushing back Balmond and stabbing him with the spear. Miya lets go of the arrow as all three of them got hit by the arrow. Layla coughed out blood as she fell backwards.

"L-Layla!" the cat elf shrieked in shock, as Alucard quickly puts a mark on top of Tigreal's head, the knight glared at him with anger, choking him harder. He grunted as he bites his bandaged arm, biting it open and revealing his... dark, demonic arm. Tigreal was shocked by this as the white haired hunter grabbed the tank by the arm. A small tingling feeling could be felt around Tigreal's arm as he realized that his blood was transferring into Alucard's. The knight pull his arm back and heaved the hunter away from him. Blood starts coming out his armor, growling at the hunter with hatred. Alucard was struck by an arrow, but he survived thanks to the extra blood he gained from Tigreal.

Nana sniffed, a tear escaped her eyes but she wiped it before anyone could see it. Glaring at Miya confidently, she used her Morph Spell on the elf. Turning her into the same small animal, but with long silvery hair. Eudora was about to use Electric Arrow again but Nana was quicker at her spell, using her boomerang boosted with magic, she was able to distract Eudora from casting her spell. Saber charged at her with high speed, but she had anticipated it and had summoned the giant paw. Grabbing the robot flying in the sky, she throws him toward Eudora.

Both of them crashed against one another, as they were stuck in an awkward position. "Urgh... get away from me!" she electrocuted the robot out of anger, as Saber was paralyzed. "...You just made things worse..." now that his system is fried, Saber couldn't move away from Eudora. As she grunted in anger.

"Why is this happening now?!" she bursts, Nana caught her giant boomerang back and thrown it at the transformed Miya, who had just turns back into herself. She dodged it before it hit, smiling at Nana proudly. She aimed her bow at the cat elf. Who was waiting for the boomerang to turns back around.

" **Destruction Rush!"** A familiar voice shouted behind her, as a giant blast was heading toward Tigreal, who had been caught off guard and took the hit head-on. Nana turned around to look at her friend, who had a smile on her face, as she passed out from exhaustion and mental pain.

Smiling at her friend's determination, she dodged the arrow that had taken her by surprise, catching back the boomerang and spins once. "Magic Dart!" she throws the boomerang back at Miya, who had shoot a few more arrows toward Nana as the boomerang managed to destroy it. Taking a step to the side, the elf managed to dodge it again, but something was different, Nana had ran to the right for some reason.

Smirking in triumph, the boomerang was turning around, following Nana's direction as it cuts Miya's back by surprise. She flinched at this as the boomerang returned to the rightful owner. Nana used her Morph Spell at Balmond as Yun Zhao used his Supreme Warrior mode.

"Time to end all of this!" he hacked and slashed at the building and climbed it with his spear, stabbing the crystal with the tip of his spear, it managed to go through it. As the spear rose up to the sky and exploded into pieces. Clint, Alucard, Saber, Eudora, Tigreal and Balmond was surprised at this, as a loud announcement was heard through the arena.

 **Victory goes to Team Blue!**

And with that, golden lights starts glowing around the heroes. The light was slowly carrying the heroes by some kind of a strange mystical power. But Layla was still in a daze, all of them were transformed into an orb and floats up to the sky. Away from the arena.

* * *

 **Anddd that's the end of the first match! Sorry if it took so long, it had to be like this because it is how I'm going to make the story progresses. It hasn't ended yet though!**


	10. To Be Stronger Than Ever!

**ZR3D X's review: Of course she will! But it will take some time before I put her, so be** **patient.**

 **sadisticloliwantstoeatyou's review: Thank you! And nice name btw XD! And it's fine if you're interested in yaoi. I don't really mind about different gender shipping. Since I'm a multi-shipper. :3**

 **Winadina's review: Thank you! And sure! I'm all ears to accept shipping ideas!**

* * *

 _...Malefic Gunner._

 ** _Don't get too full of yourself._**

 _Malefic Energy isn't something that can be controlled easily._

 ** _One wrong step and the energy will consume your soul..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Waking up, Layla discovered that she was laying on a bed. Slowly, she sat on the bed. Nana can be seen sleeping on the left side of her bed. With Yun Zhao sleeping on the ground with a black shirt and black jeans. As she tried to look over the bed, her head winces in pain. She lets out a small hiss in response to her pain. Waking up the cat elf and the knight.

"Mm... what was that hissing?" the cat elf asked, her eyes were blurry from waking up. As she wipes her drowsiness away, the cat elf can see clearly now. Layla has her head bandaged and her clothes changed. She is now wearing a oversize white t-shirt, thanks to her delicate cleavage. The shirt was stretching a bit to the front, but it doesn't restrain her from moving around.

"Layla!" the cat elf squeaks, launching herself at Layla and started hugging her with a worried expression. "I thought you were dead!" she sniffles, as the Malefic Gunner laughs nervously.

"O-Oh... sorry to make you all worry." she apologizes, as Nana started sobbing on the side of her head. Layla begins to pats Nana to comfort her, smiling while doing so. She looked over to Yun Zhao, who seemed to be yawning as he rubs one of his eyes, the other was staring at the recovered Layla.

"Yo. You seem to be well." the knight said, dropping his soldier's accent for the moment. "I already told her that there's nothing she should be worried about. But she doesn't want to listen to me." Yun told her. Cracking his knuckles and does a few push ups on the floor.

Layla sweat drops at the sight. Laughing nervously and looked out the window. The sunlight were entering the room as if it was welcoming Layla back to the real world.

* * *

Alucard was waiting outside, looking at his now revealed demonic arm. "Tch... didn't think that I would it so early..." Clint curiously looked at it, whistling.

"That's one hell of an arm! Where did you get that from?" the Wasteland Drifter asked.

The demon hunter looked away from his arm and glanced at Clint. "Something I got from my childhood, I can't remember completely how I got this... but for sure. It was a demon's doing."

Clint filled his rifle with silver bullets, "Well, a demon can do a lot of things. I guess what you receive is a curse?" the cowboy guessed, the hunter gave him a look of realization.

"A curse? You can say that." he stated, looking up to the ceiling as Clint loaded his gun with ammunition.

"...What is the reason though?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, if someone or something puts a curse on you. There must be a reason behind their actions." Clint wondered out loud, causing Alucard to think about it as well.

Both of them stayed quiet in the empty hallway. As a certain sorceress was floating in mid air, passing by, she looked over to the two.

"What are the two of you doing?" the girl asked, as both of them raises their head, flinching at the girl in front of them.

Before them was a benevolent beauty with a very pale skin, her white hair goes down to her waist, her white robe was unbutton on her chest part, as it split to two sides, under her robe was a tight black suit that covers her body from the waist to her legs. under her double D breast was four crystal that seemed to be sewed together with the tight suit. On her thigh seemed to be a symbol of lightning, it was colored with light blue. Her long sleeves covers mostly of her arms, leaving her hand with black tight gloves.

Enchanted by her new looks, Alucard and Clint was staring at Eudora's new look for a long time.

"What?" she asked, her chest sprung up and down, Clint took his gun and held it on his head, his finger was on the trigger. Alucard grabbed his demonic arm, pulling it back from touching whatever his hand was trying to.

Yun Zhao opened the door to break the awkward silence, "Oh, is that you Lightning Sorceress?" the knight asked, passing by the two male who had snapped out of their thoughts, Clint dropped his gun while Alucard held his demonic arm down.

"Yes, it is me Dragonborn." Eudora replied, whipping her hair to the back. "Has she recovered yet? I want to duel with her as fast as possible." she said, glaring at the knight who wasn't fazed by the glare.

Alucard pulled out a bottle of water he brought along for Layla and opened it, gulping it down while Clint has his own.

"She will be discharged by this evening. Besides, did you get a plastic surgery or something?" Yun Zhao asked straightforwardly. Eudora felt taken back by his words while Alucard and Clint choked on their drinks.

"Huuuh? No I didn't. My looks were changed thanks to that Malefic Energy she has." she explained, as she puts her hand on her waist. "And my old robe were limited edition ones! Did you know how hard it is for me to get those?" she scowls, before letting out a sigh.

Yun Zhao listened to her complains with a blank expression, as he walked down the corridor.

"Hey! Where are you going?! I haven't finish talking about my problems yet!" Eudora gave chase after him, the cowboy sighed and stops leaning against the wall. He walked to the other direction. Alucard looked up to the ceiling, wondering about something as he felt an uneasy feeling running through his mind.

* * *

Somewhere else far away from the Land of Dawn...

" **...This hands... are thirsty for blood...** " a demonic voice echoed through a dark cave. " **I think it is time for me to find him...** " a wicked smile glows in the darkness. A pool of blood formed in the middle of the dark caves, as it shows the landscape of the huge arena. " **Oh my, such a dangerous place you're in... but I sense strong presence there... Hehehe~ I will pay you a visit and take you back by force... again.** " she giggled, as the pool of blood burst up to the sky, piercing through the ceiling of the caves, creating a perfect hole that leads to the outside world.

"Hum... hum... hum... watch your back!" with a crown on her head, there was a gem embedded in the center, her purple hair reaches down to her shoulders, she wears a breastplate that shaped like a corset with a v-shaped slit down the front that exposes much cleavage. She also wears a black inner that hid her arm. Her back side was also exposed, but she had something sprouting from her back. A wing, a black wing that spreads across her back and stretches out. She wears a seductive boots that exposed her legs, with red high heels. As she floats in the air, she dashed through the sky with a loud sonic boom.


	11. The Red Riding Hood! Alucard's Dark Past

**ZR3D X's review: That's good to know! Hope you're having fun using him!**

 **Winadina's review: You actually made me laugh when I read your review XD! And thanks for sharing your short story! OwO**

 **Dyacanner's review: Nice to meet you Winadina's sister. And I will keep writing! Hope you'll enjoy the story till the end!**

 **Moh Faizin Mamonto's review: Now?**

 **Memento Mori's review: Excited? Well I'll try my best to make it as interesting as I can!**

 **Guest's review: Thank you very much!**

 **And to everyone else, I'm sorry for not updating this story for almost a month now. QwQ there's a lot happening here and it's keeping me busy as it is. Maybe after exam, I will a lot of free time. For now, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 _"There's something I have to tell you." Nana went out for a drink when Yun Zhao spoke up._

 _"Hm? What is it Yun?" Layla asked, as the man sighed and bowed down on all fours. Freaking her out, she panics at this moment and looked around to make sure no one was here._

 _"I'm sorry for lying about this, but my real name is Zilong!" the knight said as the malefic gunner stopped panicking. The knight stays in his position. An audible sigh can be heard._

 _"I-Is that all? And please get off the ground..." the gunner requested, as the knight does so._

 _"Sorry for keeping my real name as a secret... It is stated that if I revealed my name anywhere in other worlds, it might cause a havoc."_

 _"H-Havoc?"_

 _"Yes. As an example, if someone from a different world were to know about my identity. It could cause a disturbance in the flow of time and space."_

 _Layla shutters at his words. "But that doesn't work in this world." he added, as Layla lets out a sigh of relief._

 _After thinking a while about it, Layla realized something and asked. "Wait... why is that?"_

 _Zilong glanced at the door, and back to his friend. "Apparently this world has a strong atmosphere than any other worlds in the universe." And to add that Saber is the same as me... he thought to himself._

 _"Hmm..." Layla hums, "Then does that mean that there are more stronger people than the ones we've fought?" she asked, as Zilong felt realization struck him. "If that's true..." Then I might be able to train my skills here! she thought._

 _Zilong stayed quiet, as he clapped his hand. "I think it's time for you to get some rest. I'll be leaving you alone for now." Zilong said, before bowing slightly at the girl, who lets out a nervous laugh. He opened the door and closed it._

* * *

And now, back to the present.

Zilong walked down the spacious hallway, this place kept reminding him off a colosseum. Alucard was following him from behind. The knight turned around and asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm curious of the relationship you and Layla have. That is all."

The knight chuckled. "Do as you wish, but I believe that the two of us are comrades that would help each other." the knight laughed, almost sounding like an evil villain from a manga. The hunter felt cold sweat ran down his forehead, as they reached the cafeteria. A girl was just walking out of the cafeteria, she wears a hooded cape/cloak knee-length, red in color, around the front of her hoodie was white circle on top of a white line. Her hooded cape/cloak's end was tied to an emblem shaped like a heart, with feathers that acted like angel wings on each sides. Besides her hooded cape, she also wears a white shirt attached to a red skirt that ends with white cloth. For height comparison, Ruby was half the height of Alucard and Zilong. Making her look like a little girl.

Zilong ignored her as she passes by the knight, Alucard was about to do the same, not until she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, he could sense her stare as he saw a red eye patch on her right eye. She looked away when she noticed that Alucard was watching, and proceed to walk away from the hunter. Who just silently stare at her with curiosity. The hunter went to the counter and looked around for something that might satisfy his appetite. As he was searching for something edible, a hamburger was in front of his face, trailing down the hand of the holder. He saw a face that he slightly dislike.

"What?" Clint asked, seeing that the hunter was glaring at him slightly. The hunter sighed, before snatching away the burger from his hand.

"Nothing." he grunted before walking away from the scene. Alucard sat on a chair, which is at the far left of the cafeteria. Looking around, he saw Zilong sitting alone. He seemed to be comfortable being alone. Glancing over to Clint, both of them had their eyes locked to each other. Clint curiosity stared at him even after being noticed by the Demon Hunter. While they were busy staring at each other, a big figure walked between them, breaking the loop.

"Dragonborn." a deep voice spoke up, the knight who was idly eating his burger looked at the figure that was standing in front of him. The familiar brown hair can be seen, this man was wearing a black t-shirt, his muscled arm shows that he is a bodybuilder, he also wears tight black jeans, he has a burger in his hand. It was none other than the Warrior of Light, Tigreal. He had a stern look on his face, Zilong was just blankly looking at him, holding his burger in front of his mouth. The atmosphere suddenly got tense, the others could felt the gravity being a bit heavier than before. Neither of them had said anything, he just stood there. His eyes squinted and an unamused look on his face.

...

"Can I eat with you?" Tigreal spoke up after pausing for a long time. Zilong had an annoyed look on his face, his jaw slightly opened. He sighed before saying.

"Suit yourself." Zilong said, as he continues to eat his burger. Tigreal took a seat right in front of him, and began eating his burger. Balmond came into the cafeteria, shirtless and walked up to the knights.

"Let me join you humans." the orc said as he went to take a grilled chicken and brings it to their table. Zilong felt somewhat annoyed at this. As Balmond took a seat next to Tigreal, who doesn't seem to mind the orc. Saber came in from behind, and sat right next to Zilong. He didn't say anything, he only pulled out a pizza box and started eating it. Balmond was eating with an inappropriate manner, he wasn't bothered by the silence in the cafeteria at all, and also the intense pressure coming from Zilong, Tigreal and Saber. Alucard felt somewhat comfortable in this situation, as he looked up at the ceiling, there was a glass that lets light goes into the cafeteria. A wave of calmness goes through his head, as he closed his eyes to savor this moment.

* * *

 _Mom...! Dad...!_

 _Stay away kid, these demons won't go down without a fight._ A man stood in front of him, his long black coat was waving in front of the child, the man pulled out a long sword and slashed a demon in half, it screeches in pain before disappearing into black ashes.

 _But... they're still alive! They were kidnapped into that cave!_ The child pointed his finger at a cave. The demons were coming out of that exact direction.

 _I'll get them for you. So stay behind me._ The man took a stance and ran his eyes through his surroundings, he realized that they have been surrounded. Closing his eye, the man removed his cloak, revealing his cropped brown hair. He had a black eye-patch on his left eye, a cigarette on his mouth. Other than his long black coat, he seemed to be shirtless in the inside, the child could see a lot of scar on his body. Mind you, it wasn't any small scars, but a big one. There was one scar that had ran through from his chest to his hips. His long sword rests on his shoulder.

 _These beast doesn't know when to quit. They should know that facing me means facing their end._ The man said, the demons around them charges at him, there was no escape for them. _Hey kid,_ the child looked up to the man. _Duck._ The child quickly ducks as the man dropped his long sword.

As if time had slowed down, the man dashed to the nearest demon, and gave it a strong uppercut. He didn't stop there, he slides to his left and ran his fist through another demon, twisting his fist in the process. He proceed with a kick in the face to another demon, he pulled out a pocket knife and held it in a reverse position, he slashed through an one eyed demon and twirl his knife around, throwing it at another demon's eye. He dashed to a approaching demon that was behind the child, kneeing it right in the face and gave a right jab to another demon. His left arm grabbed a demon's head and heaves it into a group of demons. He proceed with grabbing another demon's face with his right hand and smashed it into the ground.

Time began to move as usual as all of the actions that the man does happened. A demon was flown away into the air, while the one beside him had a hole in his chest, a demon crashed into a tree due to powerful kick. Two demon had lost their eyes, a demon fell limp right next to the child, while the other fell backward. A group of approaching demon was knocked out due to their own ally being thrown into their way. And lastly, the blood of the demon's remain were stuck on his hand.

 _Urgh... this couldn't get any grosser than anything else._ The man commented as the child opened his eyes. A woman with purple iris was staring right into his eyes, fear began to fill his heart, as he lets out a scream. The man took notice off this and saw a severed arm floating in mid-air. Feeling shocked by this, he saw a woman with purple hair channeling the demon's blood around them. The blood took the form of an arm, she shoves it into the part where his arm was severed...

A strong wave of pain began coursing through his body, as he slowly loses his consciousness.

* * *

Alucard opened his eyes, his breath was getting weaker for some reason. Someone tapped him on his shoulder, he turned around to see the recovered Layla.

"Alucard? Is something wrong?" she asks out of sincerity. Alucard took quick breaths and regain his composure.

He stood up and pushed her away. "Don't bother me." he started walking away from her, feeling a bit guilty for being rude.


	12. Epilogue: The Second Match Begins!

**ZR3D X's review: More awesomeness about to come!(Maybe OwO)**

 **DemonHunter52's review: Thanks for the reminder! I know it felt short! And sorry for the late update QwQ. I can't play at all because my PC is laggy.**

 **ML Lover's review: I will!**

 **Winadina's review: I think you misunderstand, what I was saying there was that the 'demon's blood' around them gathered around Alucard's arm. So it's not literally a demon standing next to Alice. Hope that helps!**

 **Jovan Lee's review: Hmm, nice idea Jovan! I'll consider about it since I haven't think of the ending of this story. But since Mobile Legends: Bang Bang is a MOBA game. With new heroes inserted every month, I think this story might end in about a 100 chapters or so? Lel, hopefully it'll be that long. I like the game so much just as how much I like writing stories like these.**

* * *

The girl in the red hoodie can be seen through a window, she was alone there. She was looking down while walking down the silent hallway. Her eye seemed to look lifeless. She seemed to be in a state of deep thought, ignoring anything that walked pass by her or things that looked at her.

From behind, something crashed through the ceiling, breaking her train of thoughts. She nervously turned around, and saw a demonic looking women standing behind her. It was the woman that had appeared in Alucard's dream. A pool of blood was channeled into a ball, as Ruby was horrified at the sight of blood, she seemed to have hemophobia. The fear of looking at blood, her whole body was shaking in fear, the ball of blood was thrown toward her, her eyes were filled with despair, her mind was blank, she was completely scared that she couldn't move her legs. The pool of blood halted in front of her, as it took form of the woman that had crashed through the ceiling.

The blood slowly began to create facial features and body proportions. It then began to take form of the clothes the woman was wearing, as the color of the blood fades, the woman had appear in front of her. She smiled menacingly, as she touch the scared girl's chin with her long nails, her finger looked a bit longer than normal.

" **Such a pure heart... a perfect one to lure him out~"** the woman muttered as the girl in red lets out a scream. Unfortunately, she was far away from any facilities. The woman lets out a smile, letting her know that she is helpless, as blood began to surround both of them. The blood surrounding them looks like it was alive, from the way it is moving. The light slowly disappeared from her eyes as the blood around them had formed a ball of blood as twice as big and wide for both of them. After a while, the blood disperse as it reveals that the woman had disappeared from the scene, the blood followed along the hallway and disappeared from sight. The girl in red looked lifeless again, as she walked back from the direction she came from.

* * *

Alucard was laying on the grass, thinking about something with his eyes open. Layla was watching from afar, seeing somewhat sad as she observe his worried expression. "What are you staring at young one?" a barbaric voice asked from behind, she flinched and quickly turned around. Behind her was Balmond, with a huge slab of meat on his hand, it has already been half-eaten.

"I-It's just you," she sighed in relief. "D-Don't scare people like that! Someone might get a heart attack!" the malefic gunner scolded the orc. Who doesn't seem to be fazed by her scolding. He looked out the window that Layla was watching Alucard from.

"Is your heart going 'doki-doki~' from that Demon Hunter?" Balmond said, Layla felt cold sweat ran down the side of her head.

"Uh... no. I'm just worried about him. He looks kind of sad after the match has been decided." Layla said with a hint of worried in her voice. Balmond nods and bites out a huge chunk of meat.

"I see. Humans worries about each other, even strangers," Balmon mumbled to himself, he swallowed up the meat that he was chewing. And throws away the bone to the sky, not realizing that he had thrown it into a trashcan. "Don't worry about a thing young human! I will go there and confront him!" Balmond said, as he marches his way to where Alucard is. Layla was trying to stop him, but it was too late because Balmond didn't hear what she said.

Layla watches from afar, sweating nervously as Alucard glance over to Balmond. "Young hunter, what are you doing here all alone under a tree?" the orc asked, his voice was deeper than the time when he was talking to Layla.

"None of your business, go away." Alucard rolled to the side, he was trying to calm himself from thinking too much.

"How rude. Is this why demons killed you humans? To punish them for their rudeness?" Alucard flared up at his words and raised his sword that was leaning against the tree, to Balmond's neck.

" **You don't have the rights to talk about humans you filthy demon.** " Alucard glared at him, his right arm was glowing red in color. Layla gasped at the sight of the demonic arm he has. Balmond stayed where he was, his yellow eyes were glaring at him with the same hatred that Alucard has in his eyes. They stayed in that stand still for a while, with Layla panicking that they would broke a fight in that area.

As if on cue, an announcement rang through the whole stadium.

 _THE SECOND ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGUN! ALL CONTESTANT PLEASE PRESENT TO THE WAITING ROOM AT ONCE!_

A hologram appeared in front of all champions/heroes in the Land Of Dawn. Layla saw her name and some other that she assumed it as her teammates.

 _The names that are listed as her names are!: Fanny, Cyclops, Akai and Alucard._

Alucard's eyes widen at the sight of his name. Balmond was just staring at the team that they are going to face against.

 _Ruby, Alice, Nana, Franco and Alpha._

Alucard pushes Balmond out of his way and quickly make his way to the designated location. Balmond lets him by and felt anger coming out of him. Layla puts the incident that has just occurred to the back of her head, and immediately ran to the waiting room as well. Yun Zhao was just walking down the hallway as he saw Layla running down the hallway.

"Oh, Layla!" he waved at her, she waved back. "Glad to see you're back at your feet again!"

"T-Thanks!" she puffed, she ran by pass her while saying. "Sorry but I have to go now!" he nods, understanding her situation as he shouted.

"Best of luck to you! Beat those people up and show them who's boss!" she laughed nervously and kept running to the waiting room.

Alucard was almost there, with his eyes staring into the hologram in front of him. The name Alice seems to be bothering him for some reason.

 _I'm coming to get my revenge... Alice!_


	13. The Second Match Begins! Unfair Start!

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! Fanfiction got blocked by my country. And it took me a lot of time to get here again... AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE ALL OF YOU HANGING!**

 **ALUCARDXALICE's review: I will! Don't worry!**

 **Adrian's review: Here you go! XD And I'm sorry for making you wait! QwQ**

 **yihaa's review: Hmm... Layla x Everyone... Does that include the girls as well?**

 **ZR3D X's review: Of course! XD But she must've a reason to do so.**

 **Winadina's review: It's fine Wina! It's an author job to help the readers understand!**

 **Guest's review: That is actually a mistake I made. Thank you for pointing that out! I'm grateful for that! It really helped me a lot! And thank you for reading this far! I hope you and everyone else can bear with my late updates QwQ**

* * *

Layla sighed in relief, she was glad that she made in time before the match starts. In the waiting room, there was a panda wearing a straw hat with a frog on top of it. He has a red paint on his face that ends at the tip of his lips. There was some bamboo leaves sticking out of his mouth. Around his round body was a red scarf covered with a handmade armor that covers his upper body. Around its arm were iron gauntlets that looks heavy to be carrying around, but the panda managed to move it with ease. He also seemed to be wearing a pants that has been stretch to fit his size.

"It looks like we have a nice set of team here." The panda said, Layla flinched at the moment it spoke. The panda saw her expression and smiled with his eyes close, even with his eyes closed, it seems like his eyes were glowing green. "Sorry for scaring you miss. It must be new for you to see a talking panda." The panda politely apologies, Layla gulped before laughing nervously.

"I-It's fine! I was the one who should be sorry... I didn't mean to be scared off you..." she looks away to hide her embarrassment. The panda lets out a wholeheartedly laugh and lend out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Akai. Panda Warrior is my title! I'm here to become the strongest!" Alucard glanced from the corner of his eyes. Before closing it back to take a rest. A certain women saw this and sneaked up behind him, she then hugs him by surprise.

Alucard's eyes sprung open with surprise as he quickly turned his head around. He was face to face with a woman with short orange hair, her hair was tied into a short bushy tail. She was wearing a jumpsuit that was left unzipped. "What's with the stern expression, handsome?" the girl asked with a seductive tone. Alucard was blushing because he could feel her breast touching his back. Now that he looked more closely, he could see that she was wearing a baggy pants that was tugged into her iron boots. An iron belt with two strange hooks hanging by its sides.

 _I wonder what is that for?_ Alucard thought to himself, before snapping to reality. "Get off me!" he forcefully pushed her away from his back. She lets go off the hug and giggled. "Did I hit your bad spot? Sorry~" she suddenly changed personality, which made Alucard confused. "I was trying too ease you up by making you a bit _happy_ ~ Did you enjoy it?" ththeirl gives him a wink as he glares at her, although she could see a hint of blush on his cheeks.

A small creature, which has the height of a child blinks its only eye. It has been watching its other teammate interacts with each other. But it doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that it is being neglected. "Humans really like to mess around with each other."

The creature was wearing a magician's hat with a crescent symbol on it. Under its only eye is a purple scarf that was covering almost all of its body. There was a golden shoulder pad under the said scarf. A blue gem was embedded in it. Even with the shoulder pad, the creature can still managed to move around easily. A blue robe with golden plating on the end was covering its body. Except for its arm and legs. He wore a blue baggy pants and sandals that fits his size. On his back was a hourglass that has a blue light radiating in it.

"Are they not afraid of the battle that is about to come?" the creature questioned himself as Layla notices him from the corner of her eyes. The creature notices this and saw he walking straight toward him.

She curiously stares at him, a discomfort feeling goes through the creature's body. "Never seen a handsome guy with one eye?" The Malefic Gunner blinks before giggling. Without warming, she raised the little guy up, and hugged him. His face was being pushed back by her breast. "You're pretty cute~" she complimented him as the one eyed creature looks away.

"Humans really are troublesome..." the creature muttered, but Layla didn't care.

"My name is Layla. What's yours?" Layla asked, the creature immediately looks back at her with confidence.

"I am Cyclops! The Starsoul Magician!" he enthusiastically told her. It seems like he was waiting for this thing to happen.

"I see~ are you an astronaut?" Layla knew that this is a strange question. But after meeting a Dragonborn and a talking panda, nothing surprises her that much anymore.

"Yes! Cyclops is an astronomer! I travel from planets to planet to meet worthy opponents!" he doesn't seem to care about anything else at the moment as Layla giggles at his child-like attitude. Alucard was eavesdropping for a while as he stops and breathe out a sigh of relief.

"So this is our team member..." he muttered to himself, before looking back at the name "Alice" on the other team. He clicks his tongue and took his sword, making sure that it is sharp enough for the battle ahead.

Fanny notices this an lets put a smirk. "Still worried about something? You really like to stress yourself out." Fanny told him as he glanced at her.

"Strangers like you shouldn't stick turn nose on someone's business." He told her with menacing eyes. She lets out a cocky grin.

"And you should try to focus on what's in front of you." the orange haired girl told him as an announcement can be heard.

 _"THE CONTESTANT FOR BOTH TEAM HAVE GATHERED! TIME FOR THE MATCH TO BEGIN!"_ the door that leads to the arena opened up. Fanny picked up her two blades and entered first, second was Akai. "Hey human! How about we team up? Cyclops will make sure to protect you!" the one eyed creature told the Malefic Gunner as she giggled.

"Sure! Let's work together Cyclops!" She lets out a smile and went through the door. Her cannon was being carried by Cyclops, who seemed to have surprised Layla with his unexpected strength.

"How did you manage to carry that?" she asked with a surprised expression. Cyclops looked back at her and answered.

"Oh! Well I carried my Starglass every day!" he pointed at the hourglass behind him with his claw. She nods in understanding, as they went through the door and rode the glowing circle to the arena. Alucard was just listening from behind, looking back and forth at his demonic arm and then back at his blade. He could feel his arm being pulled by an unseenable aura. It is as if his arm were being pulled by someone. He put his negative thoughts at the back of his head. And head straight into the battlefield.

Akai went to the bottom alone, while Fanny headed straight for the jungle. Layla and Cyclops went to the top lane. While Alucard followed his instinct and walked to the mid lane. As respective member of the team arrives at their designated location. The first set of minion arrives at the battlefield on every lane. He had went and eliminated the enemy's minion. And surveys his surrounding.

"I haven't seen the enemy. Where are they hiding?" Alucard mumbled to himself as he checked his map. It seems that everyone also is having the same situation as he is. He felt an uneasy feeling washed through his body, and jumped out of reflexes. He had barely dodged a wave of blood in the shape of a crescent moon. The wave of blood had sliced his friendly minion in half. Eliminating them instantly.

He landed on his feet and lunges into the bushes with Groundsplitter, which was blocked by a scythe. The light dawned on his enemy, revealing that his enemy was the girl that he encountered earlier. He realised this and pulled back his blade. "It's you..." he could felt his arm tingling, it seems that his arm was giving off a warning signal. "... You aren't being yourself..." he muttered as an eerie laughter can be heard around him. His eyes widen after realising something.

"That voice..." he looked around frantically and saw a hook flying straight toward him. He jumped out of the way in time as the hook hits the wall. Whoever was throwing the hook must've been a really strong person. The hook was reel back into the bushes, which Alucard took the chance and pursuit the one who'd threw the hook. He slashed his blade into the bushes, but it was blocked by a hammer which easily parry his blade.

Alucard clicks his tongue and swings his sword to he unknown enemy again, but what seems to be a flying robot flew out from the bush. Distracting him from an incoming attack, he was knocked back by the back of a spear and was thrown into the range of his tower. He coughed and faced the enemy that was hiding in the bushes. The blonde girl with the red riding hood, a big man with red beard, he was wearing a clothes that looks similar to a Viking. The third didn't came out, he or she must've return to his or her original lane. He felt unfairness from just looking at them.

Out of nowhere, a ball of blood slammed from the sky into the ground. And from that ball of blood were Alice, her figure was slowly forming as Alucard glares at them.


	14. Alice's Desire! Uncontrollable Rage!

**Hello readers!**

 **ZR3D X's review: Yep XD!**

 **yihaa's review: Aww thanks! And literally everyone? XD You're a new kind of shipper!**

 **Adrian's review: Sorry buddy, but I can't make promises that I can't fully make. QwQ But I can make sure to keep this fanfic alive as long as my lifetime!**

 **Guest's review: Don't cry! QwQ like I said in my previous chapters, I accept every ship ideas. OwO**

 **Sup's review: Aye!**

 **Winadina's review: Sure! I sometimes think they have a father-daughter relationship but since they are not blood-related... XD!**

 **wolfychu's review: Thanks for reading this far! And I'm already working on it, so don't worry!**

* * *

"Alice!" Alucard shouted, Alice has just reformed herself from a drop of blood into the seductive figure she is.

"Ahh! Alucard! You've grown into a fine man! Have you gotten used to that arm of yours yet~?" Alice smirked menacingly as Alucard grips his sword and charged toward them. He swings his sword toward Alice, which was blocked by the blonde hair girl's scythe. Alice giggles and slammed her foot to the ground, blood came out of her legs, changing the river's color from blue to red. The blood flows around them in a circle, some went out of the water and formed tiny tendrils that acted like a living rope. The tiny tendrils of blood wraps itself around Alucard, tying him down as he dropped his sword.

The Viking slams his elbow onto Alucard's unguarded back, making him coughing out blood. He then sits on his body, the weight of his body was too heavy for Alucard to break free. The devil hunter grunted and looked up at Alice, who seems to be sitting on the blonde girl's back as if she's a chair. "Poor thing~ I love it when you look so helpless~" she laughs menacingly, Alucard's anger was boiling inside him.

"Damn you Alice! You already killed my family! My friends! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!" Alucard shouted at her, she was smirking the whole time. Instead of being intimidated, she felt satisfying to hear his screams.

"Silly boy~ don't you remember what I told you before~?" Alice asked him, she was aware that Alucard doesn't want to answer it. She bends down to his ears, and whispers.

 _I wanted only you for myself~_

Alucard slammed his head onto Alice, who dodged in time. "Ahahahahaha~ that's the attitude I loved~! Now... Let's go back to where we belong shall we~? **Back to your home~** " Alucard grunted and struggles to break free, but it didn't help him at all. The minions were picking on the Viking, trying to help him by swinging their sword at the Viking. But they were easily beaten by the Viking, who used his hammer to smack them away. Alice draws a circle in mid-air using blood, her fingers were drawing delicately as she started to draw some curse pattern on it. Alucard tried to smack the Viking away from him, but his elbow couldn't reach him. The blonde girl stared at him with lifeless eyes. He felt anger by the fact that she's forcing them to listen to her orders.

Alice finished drawing as a portal of blood formed on the drawing, she smirked and turned around. "Time to say goodbye to this place~" she said as Alucard's anger and hatred grows drastically. Alice couldn't help but lust for more of that hatred. A hook suddenly went through the portal of blood, which cancels out the portal as Alice felt it breaking behind her. She turned around to see a certain woman flying to her. Before the two of them collided with each other, as if time had slowed down, Fanny tilt her body, making it look like she was spinning beside Alice, as her blade slashed through Alice's throat, which just turned into blood at the second when the blade made contact with her throat.

Fanny clicks her tongue and knocked over the Viking who was caught off-guard as Akai landed on top of the said man. Taking Alucard and his sword before jumping away from the scene. Time has begun to move normally again as Fanny went pass the bushes. Her hook retraces itself back to her. Akai was recalling with Alucard, Alice noticed this and throws a ball of blood at them. Akai turned around and shoots a green blob from his bamboo, which counters the ball of blood as a small blast occurred. A wave of dust was created, when the dust was cleared, Alucard and Akai has already disappeared.

* * *

At their base, a blue light was surrounding both Alucard and Akai, Alucard felt his pain ease by the second. Alucard moves his arm around, he could move it again without feeling any pain.

"This place sure is strange." Akai commented, Alucard glanced at him and looked at his sword. He picked it up and started to walk away from the area. Before he could leave the fountain, something grabbed onto his arm, he turned to see Akai holding his arm firmly.

"Let go of me, panda." Alucard grunts, his eyes were bloodshot toward Akai, who has its eyes hidden thanks to his straw hat.

"You haven't learn anything from that fight, don't you?" Akai asked, Alucard smack Akai's chubby arm away from him. And turned his back at him.

"You don't need to teach me you fat panda. I know what I'm doing." Alucard as he walked ahead.

Akai smirked, his eyes were still hidden in the shadows. "You are just saying that, you're not really using your human brain to think." when he finished his sentence, Akai blocked Alucard's Groundsplitter with his bamboo stick, and pushed him back as the hunter landed on his feet.

"What's your point, panda?" Alucard grunted, he was gritting his teeth as Akai revealed his round eyes and bright smile.

"Easy! You just need some help from others!" Akai's voice quickly changed from deep to a cheerful tone. He patted Alucard's back and started running to the mid lane.

"If you really want to get your revenge, you need to cool down that head of yours first. And make sure to keep that arm in control!" Akai said, he was slowly getting out of sight.

Alucard was left with confusion, as he heard a gasp coming from behind. He turned around to see a sneaking Cyclops holding Layla's weapon and the owner of weapon. An awkward silence filled the air, Layla giggles slowly as Cyclops blinks with his only eye.

"..." Alucard stared at them, dumbfounded.

"U-Uhh... h-hello!" Layla awkwardly waves at him, but he doesn't say anything. "W-We haven't talk since the beginning of the match... haven't we?" Alucard nods, answering her question. Layla lets out an awkward laugh, which makes Cyclops blinks again.

"Human Layla?" Cyclops spoke up, Layla puts a finger on her lip and looked at Cyclops, gesturing that Cyclops should stay quiet for now. Cyclops nods and dropped her gun right beside him, making a loud noise that makes the atmosphere around them more perplexing.

"L-Look... Alucard?" Alucard nods, still staring at her awkwardly. "I know you're still angry and wanted your revenge on that girl... Alice, was it?" Layla asked, as Alucard sighs.

"She's not an ordinary human Layla, she's a demon that killed my parents." he looks away. "And recently... before I came to this place. I heard that she had just recently killed my master..." Layla widens her eyes, sadness filled her heart as Alucard looks away, his eyes were still filled with anger.

"I-I'm sorry to hear about that..." Layla said, she slowly walked up to him, and gave him a hug. Which didn't surprise the hunter much.

"It's fine... I knew that she was still hunting me ever since I was a child." he looks up to the sky. "I lost my family. All of my friends, and now my master." he closes his eyes. "Even if I die now, no one would bat an eye." he chuckled. As he felt pain goes across his cheek.

When he opens his eyes, he realized that Layla had slapped him in his cheeks, her eyes filled with tears."Don't say that!" Layla shouted. The awkward atmosphere around them felt nonexistent. Cyclops blinks again as he stared at the two.

"You're an important person to me! Do you really need a family that much? Then I'll become your little sister! If you're lonely just talk to me! I will always listen to all of your troubles and give you all the attention you need!" Layla said right into his face. She looks up at him, who seem to have his mouth gaping out of surprise. "Don't say that no one cares if you die ever again!" she wipes off her tears, and turned her back on him. Alucard seems to be standing still in a state of shock. Cyclops blinks again, he was still trying to figure out what's going on. Alucard closed his mouth and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and...

Gave Layla a big hug.

Layla flinched as his arm wraps around her waist, his head was rested on her left shoulder. She could feel his warm breath beside her cheeks.

"Thank you..." Alucard muttered, before releasing the hug and walked away. A new determination was in his eyes. He picked up his sword and went to the middle lane. _I'll make sure to get my revenge on her. And I promise to come back to you... Layla._

* * *

 **In the next chapter!**

 **Akai helps Alucard in getting his revenge back!**

 **Cyclops shows his potential as a Starsoul Magician!**


	15. Alucard's Vengeance! Cyclops' Potential!

**waccky's review: Oh he will! OwO! And thank you!**

 **landmilk/yihaa's review: Nice to know you got an account! And don't worry about the ships, I'm going to make sure everything works out!**

 **Adrian's review: Thank you for reading!**

 **Guest's review: You sounded weird XD and sure I won't forget!**

 **Winadina's review: Nah she's going to be paired with _everyone_ :3 **

**wolfychu's review: Hold your horses mate! XD I won't forget about it so don't worry!**

In the middle lane, Akai was waiting for Alucard, the frog that always accompanied him was jumping around in excitement. "Did you clear up your mind yet?" Akai ask with the same smile he has before.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We're just teammates for this match." the demon hunter glared at the panda as he lets out a chuckle. The next set of minion arrives, before they could began their fight with the enemy's minion. A familiar hook reeled in one of the warrior minion, the other was pulled in by a scythe that came out of the bushes like an animal catching its prey. And the marksman minion got its blood sucked out by a woman with a slender figure.

"Alice..." Alucard grunted as Alice had the blonde girl and the Viking standing beside her. Making it look like they were guarding her. Akai smirked and walked to the front lines.

"So you're Alice?" Queen of the Apocalypse. I heard about you a lot from my master." Alice raises her eyebrows, glaring at the panda because he was blocking her view from seeing Alucard.

"Tch... Get out of my way you giant meatbag. I have no business with the likes of you." Alice dissesnhim, Akai acted as if he had just been struck by a heart attack.

"Arghhh! That is sooooo painful. You ought to try harder to make me move _Queen_." Akai teases the demon. She gritted her teeth and held her hand to the front. As if understanding her signal, the two that was beside her charges toward Akai. Who quickly flick his bamboo to the front, inside the bamboo was a green light, but it was actually Akai's physical energy converted into transparent green light. When the green light exited the bamboo, it took form of the frog that Akai has on his straw hat. The Viking slammed his hammer down on the floating frog-looking energy beam. Only to create a small green shockwave that enveloped both the girl and the Viking.

While they were blinded by the green shockwave, Akai had jumped to the air, and slammed his body on the two of them. The girl managed to get away in time before she was squashed by the panda, unlike the Viking who got knocked out. Alice gritted her teeth and throws a blob of blood toward him. Akai looked up from his place and saw the blob of blood heading toward him, he immediately took a defensive stance as the blob of blood enveloped around him. He felt a scratch on his back, and lets out a painful groan.

The frog was looking around Akai, noticing that Alice has disappeared from her frog instinctively turned around and a look of horror was written all over it's face. Akai sensed the fear that was coming from his companion, and quickly turned around. Alice was right behind him, with tendrils made out of blood pointing at him.

" **Dive into the deepest darkness for unleashing my anger.** " Alice glared at him with bloodshot eyes. Akai tried to jump away from danger but the blood that was under him had trapped his legs like a quicksand. Akai held his bamboo in a defensive stance, but three tendrils of blood had already stabbed him, one at the armor, the other was at his stomach and lastly the this one was at his legs. The other tendrils was cut off by Alucard, who used his demonic hand to undo the tendrils of blood's physical state, turning it back into liquid.

Alucard pushed him out of Alice's range as his legs was set free from the quicksand of blood. Alice smirked as she was holding Alucard's blade with both hands. She brings her face closer to Alucard's. "You look so much better when face-to-face~" she giggles evilly as a hand of blood touched his cheeks. He felt disgusted by it knowing that was actually his own blood she's controlling.

"I'd always knew you would came back to me~" Alucard snapped and pushed her away. Akai jumps away from the scene and gave him a thumbs up.

"I didn't came back to you. I have come here to settle everything that I have with you." He glaredmat her with menacing eyes. Alice couldn't help but lets out a wicked giggle.

"So you're finally going to take me seriously~" she smiled wickedly, the next set of minion is going to arrive shortly. She giggles and stared at Alucard. " **Can you really kill me with that blade of yours?** " she asked menacingly as the atmosphere around them became intense.

"I don't need to answer your question," he slashes the air, "I just need to show you that I can." He said as he charged toward her. His blade was stopped by the blonde girl's scythe. Alice felt something amiss and quickly enveloped herself in a blob of blood, two small hook hooked on the side of the wall and slashes through Alice's ball of blood. But the demon inside didn't took any damage, Fanny clicked her tongue as she flew pass by the bushes.

Alice's voice came out from the ball of blood, "Ahahaha~ your attacks can't hit me. Physical attacks won't work on a demon that controls blood." she claimed as a squeaky voice said, "Oh yeah?"

A red ball surrounded Alice, destroying her ball of blood as the space around her was crushed. Seconds later, the space was fixed and there stood Alice, trapped inside a pentagon-shaped cage. Alucard was shocked by this as he pushed back against the Scythe's blade, trying to understand what's happening.

Cyclops came out of the bushes from the top lane.

"Hahaha! No demon can defeat a Giant like me!" Cyclops proclaimed as Alucard looks at the one eyed creature with a confused look.

"Watch me human! As I get your revenge back for you!" Cyclops cheers as Alice glared at him menacingly.

"You little... **do you think you can keep me trapped here forever?!** "

Cyclops started at the demonic lady, "That shield is unbreakable, but it will disappear shortly." The sky lit up as 5 lights dawned around Cyclops, a starlit sphere was generated around him as they started spinning on its own. "Before that, I will end you. Stardust Shock!" A mysterious liht gathered in front of Cyclops, after a while, a white and blue light was turned into two shockwaves of stardust, it hits and went through Alice who was still trapped in the shield. For the first time, Alice lets out a screm of agony and pain. Alucard glares at Cyclops after realizing that he's going to finish her off before him and started to charge toward Alice. The red riding hood girl charged toward Cyclops, who quickly wobbled his way toward Alice. "Planets Attack!" Cyclops shouted as the starlit sphere slams into the blonde girl. Who seems to have blocked two of them but failed to block the others.

After slamming itself into her body, the starlit sphere disappeared, leaving the girl behind without pain. She was confused at this, and decided to charge toward Cyclops. Who glance at her as she felt severe pains around her body, the pain was unnatural, at first it didn't felt painful at all. But now the pain was coming to her, it feels like her skin was being ripped off her body. But of course that didn't happen, it was just a pain that can only be felt mentally, but the effect worked just like physical pain.

The cage slowly disperses as Alice felt triumph, until Alucard's blade went through her, she didn't manage to the her body to liquid in time, she smirked and trapped him in a circle of blood. But that was cut down by Fanny who had just flew pass by them at an inhuman speed.

She clicked her tongue as she felt Alucard's hand touch her back. "Oh my... Have you finally submit to your desires...?" Alice asked, her blood was coming out of her mouth as Alucard glared at hernintrnsely.

"No... I'm just making you taste your own medicine." Alucard said, and smirked victoriously. She then realised what he meant, there was something on her back... Alucard pulled out his sword and stood in a stance. His muscle were flexing, as he grabbed the sword as tight as he can. On her back... was a mark of two blades colliding with each other.

" **This is for everything you've done to me.** " Alucard swing his sword toward Alice's back, the red circle under him travel through big leg and goes to hi demonic arm, which was holding the blade that was slowly piercing through Alice's skin, as if time had slowed down, Alice could felt genuine pain coursing through her body as Alucard's blade was glowing red. Alucard was putting all of his hatred toward Alice to this single slash. The red energy that was flowing through Alucard's blade slipped out as a crescent-shaped energy wave went through Alice, it also murdered the end may minion that has just arrived.

 **Alucard has slain Alice! First Blood!**


	16. What Lies Ahead Bright Future?

**I'm sorry if this chapter turned out to be boring. I haven't been getting a lot of time to think of ideas. QwQ**

 **Winadina's review: So it's an endless loop of revenge? XD**

 **Ml User: So Zilong x Alucard(Yaoi pairing) x Layla?(Straight pairing) 0.o**

 **Yel2424's review: Thank you!**

 **Guest's review: Thank you! But I don't think I'm doing a great work at all. -w-**

 **erumiria265's review: Laycard or Alulalong? XD As I said before I accept any shipping ideas!**

 **Adrian's review: You sure are an honest lad! XD**

* * *

The announcement went across the whole arena.

 **Alucard has slain Alice! First Blood!**

Layla, who was at the top lane alone, jumped with excitement. She grabbed Nana, who was supposedly her opponent on the top lane, and lifted her up to the air. The cat elf was shocked at the sudden actions and was blushing madly. "He did it! He did it Nana!" Layla said excitingly while twirling around with Nana, who had swirly eyes from spinning around to much.

Minions from both sides has stopped fighting each other, and was just watching the two spinning around. Layla came to a halt and held her arm straight, Nana was still a bit confused. "I'm so happy for him~" she pulled Nana into a hug, which she rubs her cheeks against Nana's. Nana was blushing a bit as she pushed Layla's face away.

"Stop that... I know you're happy for him but why am I getting these friendly from you? We were supposed to be enemies in this match!" Nana argued, as she escaped Layla's hug.

Layla lets out a bright smile and said. "Just because we're enemies now doesn't mean you can't be friends." her friendlies was making Nana nervous.

"W-Well I guess a little break won't hurt." Nana averted her eyes away from Layla.

"But if you really want to fight seriously. Then I'll take you on seriously!" Layla shouted with confidence, Nana was caught off-guard as she muttered.

"You really like to say unnatural things than most human does." Nana smiled as she throws her boomerang at her, who dodged it and shot at her. Nana jumped out of the way and throws her Magic Dart at Layla. Who repels it with a Malefic Bomb. It didn't stop the Magic Dart, she then decided to do a barrel roll to dodge. She raised her gun at he and shot a Void Projectile, whom hit Nana who didn't react on time.

The cat elf managed to protect herself by emitting a barrier around her skin. But to others, she was protected by a pink light that was emitting from her body. _After seeing what that malefic energy could do to people. I need to take extra precautions._ Nana muttered to herself. As she stood back up. "I'm not done yet Layla!" Nana smiled as she catches her boomerang that was flying toward her. Her smile was filled with satisfaction, being able to fight with Layla in this situation. But she haven't had enough.

"Here I come!"

* * *

After destroying the first tower of the middle lane. Alucard retreated into the jungle, he left the blonde hair girl in a bush, as Cyclops carried the Viking out of sight. She was still unconscious, she had just been released from Alice's grasp... or so that's what he thought. He jumped away from the bush hides inside another bush. As he lets out a huge sigh, his eyes glanced toward the sky. He felt relieve, as if he has been freed from prison. He lets out a chuckle after rolled around to the side to met a certain one-eyed creature laying next to him. "Hey human!" Cyclops cheerfully greeted the demon hunter.

Alucard's instinct immediately react, his blade was about to split Cyclop's head into two. It stopped right before touching the side of Cyclop's hat. "Oh it's just you." Alucard replied coldly. Cyclop looks kind of upset from his response.

"What a rude human! Human Layla was more better than you!" Cyclops commented, as he lets out a sigh. "Could you put your blade away? I came to chitchat. Not getting murdered by a mere human." the one-eyed creature complained as Alucard half-heartedly apologized.

"Ah sorry." he moves the blade away from him.

Cyclops and Alucard both stared into the sky. "So what's next human? You had your revenge. But we still haven't won the match." Cyclops asked.

Alucard answered blankly. "What else? I will fulfill my promise and be Layla's big brother from now on." even though he said in a calm voice, Cyclops could tell that there is a feeling of joy hidden in his words.

"I see. Well Great Cyclops hopes to get along with you human, because from now on Human Layla is a friend of Cyclops." Cyclops declared as Alucard lets out a warm smile.

"Is that so? Then hopefully you won't cause any trouble." Alucard said as he stood up from his resting spot. "Well now. We have no time to waste, lets go Cyclops." Alucard called out to him, or rather commanded him. Completely oblivious of it, Cyclops grabbed his hourglass and carries it behind him. They came out of the bush and saw Akai, who had just finished beating the Spinner, the Spinner is a monster that has four legs, with purple bumps all around its back. It had a frightening face, it's height was 3 times Alucard's height. But at the current state, the Spinner has been defeated, it had turned into a purple goo which was slowly being absorbed into the ground. Akai had a purple circle glowing underneath him, it was giving him extra energy to do more activities.

"Oh hey there you two! Are you ready to finish this match once and for all?" Akai asked, Alucard smiled and said.

"Yeah. Lets give it our best shot."

"Great Cyclops is here to help!" With that, all of them walked out of the jungle area. Outside of the arena, Zilong was watching the situation unfold in front of his eyes, he was watching it happening from a hologram that was floating in front of him.

"They look like they're going to get along really well." Zilong commented, as Saber was just beside him. The other contestant that weren't in the match has been in the dining hall. Every heroes and champions that had participated into this arena was there.

Miya giggles, "Nana looks like she is having fun." Unlike ZIlong, Miya's attention was focused on her previous student, Nana. Who was currently fighting against Layla.

Tigreal kept quiet, he was sitting in the same table as the said heroes, along with the people/beings from the previous match. "Hahaha! That girl looked like she was being controlled by the sexy woman." Balmond said while chomping onto the meat that he has on his hand. Clint grunts, "So he made a move with Layla? Sneaky bastard..."

Eudora cracked a smile. "That girl hasn't give up yet... as I expected from her. Besides, if she loses now that would be a huge disappoint. We still have a score to settle." Eudora starts to giggles sinisterly. Zilong looked over to Tigreal, who has been quiet since the beginning of the match.

"What's up Tig? Got something on your mind?" Tigreal glanced over to Zilong.

"What happened to your honorifics? And don't call me Tig, my name is Tigreal." Tigreal asked with a serious tone.

"Ah, I bit my tongue." Zilong joked, Tigreal gave him a death stare, which causes him to flinched. "I was just joking! Besides, I don't need to be all high and mighty all the time." Zilong explained, as he peeked with one of his eye. "And so, why are staring at Alice's corpse? It's not like she's dead for good, this place has the ability to revive anything after all." Zilong asked, after thinking for a while, Tigreal answered.

"I know that fact. As I have experience with it, but that is not the case. Something about the Queen of the Apocalypse bothers me..." Tigreal muttered, Zilong looked over to his own hologram. Who seems to be focused on the newly revived Alice.

"About Alice huh...?" Zilong repeated the warrior's words.

As they were wondering about it, Alucard, Akai and Cyclops were advancing through the middle lane. Without realizing that there is an unprecedent danger hiding in one of the bushes near the second middle lane tower.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. The Ultimate Robot! Unbelievable Power!

**Winadina's review: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! was banned from my country! So I wasn't able to access the website normally! I've been trying to write the new chapter for a long time, but unfortunately I was always caught up with school stuff. SO! STARTING FROM NOW ON! I AM GOING TO TRY TO WRITE AGAIN! AND UPLOAD AS I USUALLY DOES!**

 **TiranSanders04: Tis a thing alright owo. Well there is a short story behind how it was formed but it's a secret that I won't tell any readers! owo!**

 **yihaa's review: I will try to get my old writing habits back!**

 **Guest's review: I haven't played ML for a long time since I don't have a mobile device, so I will have to stick to the old heroes for now. Unless if I find the new heroes available to be used in my ideas.**

 **mayu masamune's review: Thank you! And you are a very observant person! Indeed I did the friendship thing on purpose! Also, of course! Though it depends if there are other request to pair with either Rafaela or Argus.**

 **dracula's review: Will there be an ending is the question. owo?**

* * *

As the minion walked into the turret's range fearlessly. Alucard leaps over them and slams his great sword, it only cause a dent, but that didn't stop him. He was joined by Akai who jumped high in the sky and landed on top of the turret. Slapping his bamboo stick against the turret's head relentlessly. Cyclop stood from a distance and shoots out pure light energy from his hand.

 _This is too easy. Why do I feel uneasy even after all of that?_ Alucard questions himself, he heard something coming from his left. That is when he saw cracks on the ground, following with a few bullets heading toward his and Akai's direction. Akai noticed this and jumped off the turret, he spins his bamboo stick around to deflect some of the bullets, but some of them landed on him. Alucard used his demon arm to defends himself. The bullets went into his demon arm, but it didn't pierce through. With enough concentration, Alucard pushed them out by increasing his regeneration speed. It pops out and landed on the ground, he took a good look and it and realized that the marksman minion had just been killed by the turret. He was next for the turret's victim.

Swinging his sword to the back, he swings his sword to the front and used the momentum to carry himself out of the turret's range. That is when a spear came out a bush, with quick reactions he blocked the tip of the spear using his great sword. He realized that the spear was made out of crystal, around it was four mechanical blade decorated around it. The butt of the spear had a futuristic blunt side and a handle made out of the same metal mentioned before. The one handling the spear has a long hair, some of them looked like computer chips has been implanted onto it. He wears a blue visor that covers his eyes, his body had iron armor attached to it, with a long red scarf covering both of his shoulders. From the side of his thigh were the same iron armor that goes on to his kneecap and iron boots. He has iron gloves attached around his whole arm.

Pushing back against Alucard's blade, he knocked him up into the sky. Cyclops saw this and sent two shockwaves toward him. But both of them were cut in half, even so there were scratches around his body. Showing that he had at least did some damage to him. Akai jumped to the sky and grabs Alucard by his collar. Running away as a crescent shaped light enveloped in mid air. That is when the robot slashed his spear by following the crescent shaped light. Taking over half of the three of their health. Without giving them a break, a drone flew around the sky, similar drones appeared on top of each of them, that is when the what they presumed as a hologram shot bullets at them. Cyclops noticed that this drone was actually moving at a high speed that it looked like it was shooting at them simultaneously.

"Panda run!" Cyclops exclaims, as he created 5 orbs around him. He sent two each for the two of them and used it to block the bullets from reaching its target. With one orb in front of him, he managed to block all of the bullets because of his small size. Little did he know that another yellow drone had appeared behind him, shooting him from behind as he felt pain goes through his body.

"CYCLOPS!" Alucard shouted, he had just recovered from his fatigue as he slips out of Akai's grasp and lunges at the robot, who blocked his sword with his spear. Looking up to Alucard emotionlessly, he pushed him back and stood still, his spear on his side. "Cocky robot... get out of my way!" Alucard scowled at him and swings his sword rapidly against the robot, who easily parried each attack, he whispers under his breath.

 _"Why must people... hurt each other?"_ when Alucard decided took use a huge swing, the robot jumped over the attack, pulling his spear back, and thrust his spear straight into Alucard's torso. He snapped out of his anger due to intense pain and looked down. With the spear stabbed through his body, he felt there would be a hole that will never be closed once it got pulled out.

* * *

Zilong was shocked at this scene, "ALUCARD!" he shouted without caring about the other viewer's opinion.

"Calm down young knight!" Balmond pushed him down back to his seat. Saber watches over the match silently, Tigreal noticed this and heard him whispering something.

 _Alpha._

* * *

Alpha, the robot looked at the Alucard who had stopped moving. Cyclops were unconscious on the side, as Akai was running toward them. "Alucard! Cyclops!" he threw a green energy beam that took form of a frog but it was shot down by the drone that hovers around Alpha. Alpha analyzes Alucard for some reason, that is when he said, "Deceased." he pulls his spear and thinks to himself. _Not even this human can teach me anything._ He felt something amiss, although he felt like he had pulled out his spear, he was wrong. Alucard had grab a hold of his spear with his left hand, with his eyes glowing bright red.

" **DeceAsEd yOu saY?"** Alucard's voice turned demonic as he pulled Alpha closer to him, but this only cause the spear to penetrate through his body. He grabbed Alpha's face and crushed it as hard as he can, but Alpha grabs his right arm and broke it. Upon removing the hand, he saw a symbol of two sword colliding with each other on his visor. Alucard had a strong grip on the hilt of his sword, already half way of swinging his sword. He said with a huge demonic grin on his face.

" **FISSION WAVE!"**

* * *

 **In the next chapter!**

 **Layla and Nana's battle finally came to an end!**

 **Alucard goes down after being undefeated for a long time!**


End file.
